


Experimental Games

by LuminousScorch



Series: Experimental Games [1]
Category: Sonic - Fandom
Genre: Agent Stone/You, Angry Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Choking, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom Ivo Robotnik, Domination, DrRobotnik, Eggman fucks, Engineering, Evil, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fanfiction, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hair Pulling Kink, I hate every second of this, If anybody from discord find this I will actually die on sight, Im being denied into heaven for sure, Ivo Robotnik/You, Love Triangle, Masturbation, Mystery, NSFW, Orgasm denial/delay, Robotics, Smut, Sub Agent Stone, angry fucking, clothed male, kinda a self insert, naked female, naked male, reader - Freeform, robotnik x reader, sonic movie, sub Reader, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousScorch/pseuds/LuminousScorch
Summary: You are a genius engineer assigned by the government to run your own Department, known for your many PHD's in Science, Robotics, and more. In your longterm work you had only heard rumors of the genius Dr. Robotnik, however, you dismissed them as the usual gossip.... until he noticed you...
Relationships: Agent Stone/Reader, Ivo Robotnik/Reader
Series: Experimental Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

You tapped your foot impatiently against the hard floor of your lab, the drone you had been working on had exploded earlier today and you were the only one in the building that could fix it. You wanted to bare your teeth in frustration as the little drone glitched out, sparks flying out from the rotator ball bearings as it still tried to fly. 'I thought I taught those assistants to fix these!' You thought aggressively as your hand hit the table, you had taught them to repair this specific drone model, the JA-7209 was the smallest drone you'd created yet. A masterpiece, a puzzle of perfectly matched tech and robotics.

You remembered the day you'd finished it, the day it flew without your guidance. You exclaimed to your supervisor, the top General of the United States, that you had created the first autopiloted drone in the existence of humankind.

"Dr. Robotnik was the first to do that." He had said without even a glance at JA-7209.

You were furious that day, every day you were madly aggressive at Doctor Robotnik. Who was he anyway? You had only heard rumors of this elusive genius. All government officials pretended he didn't exist (other than the General); like some man was born with higher intelligence unlike the world had ever seen before. But you knew he existed, he had to right?

Geez, he pissed you off. Without even meeting the bastard you could already tell he was full of himself. 

You set down your drone, you had better things to be doing then fixing your tiny machine. You threw on your lab coat, which was black with emerald green stripes (it was a gift from your superiors), before snarling at one of your assistants. "Wells, fix model JA-7209 by the time I get back or so help me." The assistant muttered something before stumbling off in the direction of your drone. You kept walking, your coat licking annoyingly at your ankles. The smell of metal was strong in your lab, it was the scent of failed experiments and machines that needed repairs badly. You adjusted your glasses as you came upon a bigger robot, the Z-2956, it was an attack drone. This time, it wasn't yours. It was another Scientist from the lab next door. His experiments always failed and you wondered why he was even a U.S. military ranked scientist. 'The fact he can't even keep it in his area....' You thought with disgust. "What's the diagnostics?" You asked a man holding a clipboard and staring wonderingly at the robot.

"I- er..." He sputtered like a dying power tool. "T-the uh."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" You growled, losing patience. Reading the contents of the clipboard you found out that the robot had stopped unexpectedly during a routine movement check. "Have you checked the circuit board?" You evaluated the young scientist under your gaze. He seemed to be younger than you, maybe mid-twenties to possibly no older than nineteen. However, you knew every single name of everybody in your laboratory. "What lab are you from, kid?" you handed him the clipboard before prying open the main latch to the hunk of metal. Making sure not to hit your head you got into the robot. Almost choking from the smoke, you started fiddling with wires, making sparks and flickers as they re-connected with the board.

"N-not from a lab actually." He spoke up. "My name's Agent Daniels and I'm an Agent from the U.S. Weapons Division."

You nearly electrocuted yourself as you realized. "What's an Agent of that caliber doing on this side of the United States?" you asked, keeping my cool as you leaned back in the robot and put on your leather gloves to continue your work.

"Is it okay if w-we talk somewhere more privately?" Agent Daniels asked, putting his hand on the rim of the hatch, fingers almost touching exposed wires.

"Do you want to shock yourself?" You snarled at him, finding the wire that was the main malfunction issue and disconnecting it to be fixed later. "Yes, my office is fine." You jumped out of the 'bot and wiped your forehead and glasses off. Quickly patting off your black lab jacket, you caught Agent Daniels staring at you. "What is it? Something on me?" You narrowed your eyes at him.

"N-no, you just look like someone I know..." He stared at you nervously. "I- I mean the way you hold yourself as if nothing could hurt you."

'You'd be surprised.' You thought before making your way to your office, "That's very nice of you to say, Agent." You made sure he was following you before you sped off in the direction of your office. 

Daniels was trying hard to keep up but didn't ask you to stop, which was strange in your opinion. Your assistants tried to speak with you but you held your hand up for silence.

Reaching the office you opened the door for the Agent. Making sure he went in before you. "Now," You sighed sitting down in your chair, A.I. sensed human presence and turned on the electronics in the room. All the lights were blue and green in color, making the walls glow. "we may speak. Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Water?" His eyes widened as you said coffee so you snapped a finger, the coffee machine clicked a couple of times before brewing. You smiled at Agent Daniels, priding yourself on your invention.

"Ah, well yes..." He stared at the coffee machine for a second before letting his eyes trail around the room. You let out a cough toilet him know you were still there, "Yes! Alright, t-the lieutenant of the Military Weapons Division-"

"For the love of God, just say MWD."

"Right, MWD wants your expertise on their team. You would get to work with a pe- "

"No." You snapped, and a coffee cup was carried by another small drone into Agent Daniels hands, "I will not work for those heathens of people. My science formulas and drones are for the Public Safety Division. I will not let my machines harm others." You should've known, people from other Divisions always come into your lab and expect you to just leave everything behind and work for them.

"They think you should leave." Agent Daniels spoke in a bold voice.

Leaning forward so your hands were touching and your elbows on your knees, you growled softly. "Whoever you're working for," You let the words sink in for a moment, "tell them if they really want me on their team they have to come here themselves."

You could tell that frightened him, "I- My boss has been watching your work for awhile now, Doctor." He finished his sentence with your last name.

"I will not repeat myself." You wanted to snarl but instead took a deep breath and leaned back in your chair, "Tell your boss, if he wants me, he has to come get me myself. Goodbye." You spun your chair around and acted like you were continuing your work on JA-7209.

"I- oh." He sounded disappointed as he got up from the chair in the corner.

"You can take the cup, I didn't like it anyway." You added as you checked the cameras on your holographic screen. He scurried out with your cup. You hoped you'd seen the last of him

···

The next day you had fixed almost half the machines in the room. Right now you were ripping out parts of an abandoned enemy plane to experiment on, seeing what tools you may have to learn for the new inventions you had planned.  
The plane itself was in very bad condition; it had fallen into the desert and promptly caught fire. With an unamused grunt you realized the engine and gas pipe were unusable. You still have the gears and wings to pick apart before you could be done though. Soon you'd move onto the helicopter that had been dropped into the ocean a year ago, and you had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes.  
'Today going to be long, I can already t-" 

"Miss." Someone finished with your last name.

Popping your ash and grease covered face out of the hull of the plane you replied with. "Doctor." Then almost groaned aloud, it was Agent Daniels. His black hair shown and he was wearing the same thing as yesterday. "Why did you come back?" You wanted to scream in that moment.

"My boss rea-"

"Tell your boss, that my answer is still no. Again, if he actually wants me to join him tell him to come here himself." You didn't wait for a reply before going back into the burnt plane. Seeing a useful gear you stretched forward to snag it. Suddenly, knocking filled your ears as it echoed along the metal walls of the plane, making your ears ring when it was done. Beyond furious, this time you didn't even need to see who it was, jumping out of the hole you made to get in earlier, you felt yourself wanting to scream at the top of your lungs at the Agent who saw your expression and started to back up.

"Doctor, Im sorry. O-oh god he wont be happy about this." He seemed to shrivel up right there in front of you.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Your voice shook just as your ears rang. Without another thought, Agent Daniels walked with his head down all the way out of your sight.  
Now, you didn't even feel like working, you made your way to your office with your gears and parts and set them down on a sheet of paper. Sitting back in your chair you snapped twice and spoke. "Good afternoon, everyone. I am stopping work early tonight due to experiments I need to perform on the floor. Goodbye everyone, have fun with the rest of your night." You snapped twice again and the mic muted. All that had to be done now is wait. 

Popping a Tylenol and washing it down with water, you stepped onto the empty floor. "Alright, lets go this." You smiled before whistling a high two-note whistle, blue and green lights formed into your main computer screen. "Computer, search for records of an Agent Daniels for me, please." You ordered and the computer set many files apart, openings and closing them before finally coming back with an answer.

"There is nobody in the database named, Daniels." 

"Strange," You say, "Computer, search for male Agents with black hair in the database." You could hear your voice echo from each of the far walls. You sounded confident, you liked when you sounded that way, make you sound powerful.

The computer spoke again. "There are 497 results of 'Male Agents with black hair.' " 

"Oh, sweet Jesus." You groan, stepping away from the hologram you say. "Show me each one, please."

One by one the photos of Agents came into view, you began to swipe the air to dismiss each photo. Halfway through you finally turn to your second computer and hit play on your Vibe Playlist. Of course, Bad Romance by Lady Gaga comes on first, setting you back on track.  
One by one you click through people until- your lying little Agent shows up.  
"Agent Stone, huh?" You whisper with curiosity. Clicking on his picture, every little detail about the man spread out on your screen. Page by page you search through, looking for who he works for.

'CLASSIFIED'  
'CLASSIFIED'  
'CLASSIFIED'

You wanted to slam your fist against a desk, precisely the reason you stayed on the floor rather than in your office. "If this man is so secret, why did he come to me?" You wondered aloud, "There are hundreds of military robotics engineers that could want this job."  
You whisked away, lost in your own thoughts. Whistling your two-noted whistle, the screens disappeared and you went home and slept on it.

• • •

"Doctor." Your main assistant knocked on your door, making you jump.

"Yes?" You replied. You had fixed JA-7209 six days ago, now you were inventing a new drone. You hoped it would be the best one yet. You hadn't seen any Agent Daniels, who was actually Agent Stone, yet today... you still couldn't figure out why he had lied to you. You hadn't confronted him yet about the lie but you assumed that you would do it soon. If not at all.

"A man by the name of 'Agent Daniels' is here to see you." Your assistant said.

'Of course.' You angrily thought, just when you thought you'd never see him again he shows up out of the blue. You wondered what he wanted, it was probably the same thing he had been asking you for the last week, he continued to come every single day with no lack of enthusiasm about you taking the job; every single time you have refused and repeated yourself over and over and over again, "Let him in." You sighed.

In he came, he was wearing his usual of all black and a grin. "Good morning, Doctor." Agent Stone hummed.

"Good morning, Agent." You had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes at the agent.

Today though he seemed off. Although he was his usual happily nervous self, seemed extremely cautious, you didn't know why this stood out to you at the time. Maybe because you had spent so long looking at machinery and now the one you looked at a human you saw many more emotions that couldn't even be expressed using gears, wires, and circuit boards. "I've come to ask you to join MWD once again." Agent Stone asked, " has your answer changed at all?"

"No it has not, Agent Daniels." you kept your words dripping with toxic venom, especially during the end of your sentence. The disgruntled look on his face was brightly showing he had noticed, "My answer has not and will not change unless your boss comes here themselves." 

"I- I." He stammered, "How did you-"

"How did I know that wasn't your name? Oh, probably because I did extensive research and guess what! I found out that there is no such person as Agent Daniels in the U.S. military forces." Your gaze pierced through the Agent.

His jaw clenched with discomfort. "Y-you don't have any pro-"

"I have as much proof as I need to go to the general and ask him who you really work for, Agent Stone. Who is your boss? Why does he want me to work for him out of all the other scientists in the US?" You snarled, rising out of your chair. Stone was a few inches taller than you but your energy was ten times as big as his. 

"M-my boss?" Stone's eyes went to the door, "You won't believe me, Doctor." He whispered your name. 

"Answer," You got closer to him, "the," You growled, "question." You were in his face, so angry that you were holding your breath. For someone to lie to you, for so long, was unspeakable to you. You were pissed.

"My boss i-is-"

The door swung open, making you and Agent Stone jump in surprise. "That would be me." He spoke in cool tones. 

You realized your mouth was open in shock and quickly snapped it shut. He wore a red, black, and gray jacket made out of some kind of jumpsuit material, a black shirt was under it, black pants and a black leather belt. Black and red goggles stay situated on his forehead by some lack of gravity. His hair was short, black, and styled fashionably. He had light brown eyes and a handlebar mustache, neatly styled. In short, this man was incredibly handsome.  
He evaluated you with his caramel eyes and stepped forward, he was very much taller than you, making you take a step back in defense. "Agent Stone, is this the Doctor?"

"Ye-"

"Who," You spoke, interrupting Stone, "the fuck are you?"

He bent forward, meeting your eyes with his own. He was inches away from your face. Swallowing, you took a step back. He gave off a powerful aura, this bitch had to be nuts. "My name is Dr. Robotnik." He said in an incredibly low tone that sent shivers down your spine. 

I guess rumors could be true after all...


	2. PHD’s Won’t Get You Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are assigned to work under Ivo Robotnik, the man you’d only assumed was a rumor. You aren’t very happy about this...

Dr. Robotnik turned his back on you to inspect your office. "So very neat." He complimented. You stood there dumbfounded as a man you'd only heard from rumors was inspecting your invention, "Beautiful craftsmanship, however not as good as mine." 

That ruined it for you. Finally finding your voice, you spoke up, "There's no way..." You burst out laughing, hysterical laughter, but laughter all the same. 

Robotnik turned and stared at you, you were dimly aware of Agent Stone doing the same, "Yes, way." He fiddled with one of your prior experiments, "So sorry this is such a shock to you, Doctor," He spun on his heels and approached you again, "lets get to business, shall we?"

"Y-yes, of course." Now you were the one stuttering like a clown, you could even hear the circus music playing in the back of your head, "Would you like something to drink?" You offered as you sat down, motioning to them to sit also.

"Coffee for me, please." Agent Stone sat down happily in an office chair.

Dr. Robotnik waited until he was sat down, crossing a knee over the other he finally replied, "Also for me, Doctor." he finished his words by looking into your eyes and saying your last name.

You snapped, thankful you somehow didn't mess it up. Right away, the coffee machine clicked into action. 

Without leaving your gaze, Ivo Robotnik trilled, "The fact you've created such simple machines to do simple things when you could be helping me make weapons." 

You stiffened, "Agent Stone, here should've told you about my reply to your offer." Your piercing eyes locked onto Stone's, whose gaze trying hard not to leave yours, "And he had never mentioned making weapons for you."

Robotnik laughed, it was an easy going laugh. But, something in it made your blood run cold as ice. The genius uncrossed his knees and leaned forward in his chair, much like you did earlier with Agent Stone, "I've been watching your work for awhile now."

"As Stone mentioned to me earlier." 

"Precisely," He narrowed his eyes, "I wanted to ask you in person, since you kept requesting it so rudely to my assistant here."

You felt your jaw tighten, 'How dare...' The drones carried the men their coffees and they took a sip each before you answered, voice so tightened by tension that it was shaking, "Your assistant," You hissed, "interrupted me on multiple occasions in my workspace. Don't forget that idiot," You motioned with your head at the Agent, "nearly deafened me the second day." 

"Agent Stone was following exact and precise orders from yours truly." Robotnik was calm, once again the room turned to ice, "To call him an idiot is to call me an idiot. You wouldn't want that, would you, Doctor?"

It finally clicked in your head that this man was dangerous, not only because he was so high up in the ranks of the military that he had to be kept a secret, but because his attitude. Dr. Robotnik was clinically insane, "You dare threaten me in my own building?" Your voice rose to a low shout. Your muscles were stiff with the sudden realization this man could kill you and nobody would do anything about it.

"With all due respect, Doctor," Robotnik smiled, it was one of those 'I have full control of the situation' smiles. It set your blood to a boil just witnessing it, "May we get on topic again."

You felt your face get flushed with anger, "No. I gave you my answer, get out of my office and never come back." You stood up, the holographic screens flickered on behind you, making your black lab coat glow. Three beeps told you that you had an unread email.

"Check it." Dr. Robotnik stood up with you. Followed closely by Agent Stone.

"No, wh-"

"Check it!" He suddenly shouted, making you and the Agent jump. 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, you tapped on the lights. Opening the email before you.

It was from the General. In big bold letters it said:  
'You are to be transferred to the Military Weapons Division to work under Dr. Ivo Robotnik. You are to report immediately. Good luck, Doctor.  
\- General.'

You mouth was open in shock. You heard Robotnik laughing behind you, "Get your things packed, Doctor! It's time to go." 

Turning around, you felt yourself losing all self control, "You!" You shouted, "You did this! I will never work for you, I will not leave my division just to join a man I had only heard rumors about my entire career. From what I heard you aren't even safe to be around, you are a monster!" You were shaking, this couldn't be true. This was some joke, some ugly, disgusting joke. 

He had his hand on the door knob. Turning back around, he walked the entire room with two strides, his jacket flowing as a cape would. Getting in your face, he responded in short, "No human being is truly a monster, Doctor." He finished with your last name, "We all just different points of view. The people you heard these rumors from, well, I assume they'll never truly know geniusness if it smacked them in the face." For a second more he stay there, your eye color meeting his brown eyes, tension built. Then like ice, it shattered. He spun and slammed open the door, Agent Stone leaving behind him. Leaving you in the blue and green lights of your computers.

It felt like an hour, maybe it was minutes, before the shock started to numb off. Slowly, you turned away from the door and returned to your desk. Tears of pure rage started to leek out. How many times did you refuse his proposal? Then the General had to make you seem like an idiot! 'I will never forgive you, you fat piece of scum!' Your thoughts snarled, taking a deep breath you whimpered out, "Computer, shut down. Lock all important files and, and..." All your anger was replaced with sudden anguish, you raised your head up to face your ceiling. Tears lightly kissed your cheeks as it dripped off your jaw. You knew this was unfair; life was unfair, you knew that, "store everything in the Q-109." 

If you were going to do something you hated, it might as well be in style.

· · ·

You didn't have much other than your bare essentials. You grabbed all your lab jackets, JA-7209, Q-109, your phone, and your headphones. You stepped out of the building, and to your utmost awe there was a massive black vehicle that looks like a blacked-out tour bus, but was armored and much, much bigger. For a second it seemed like it wasn't so bad after all. Then, Dr. Robotnik stepped out of it. Dread felt like it was going to consume you as he marched his way towards you.

"Doctor, so happy you decided to show up!" He smiled, showing teeth. This time, Agent Stone wasnt trailing behind him like a lost puppy. With a pleased look, the genius put an arm around you and shook you a bit. "Welcome to the team! Maybe you'll end up liking it here more than that tight office space here."   
You shook him off you, "I can assure you that won't happen, Dr. Robotnik." 

"Ah, but it might." 

"It won't."

"It will." 

'I'm going to go insane.' You realized with a sigh. 

He seemed happy with your quiet compliance and as you reached the massive armored vehicle, he climbed inside. Obviously waiting for you to follow.  
As you climbed in, the stairs sucked into the metal itself and the doors locked into place making a loud shhhink. Robotnik was sitting in a couch when the vehicle lurched forward, almost crashing you into the far wall.

'Arrogant bastard,' You grumbled in your mind as you climbed your way to the same couch and sat on the far right if him, 'Can't even ask me if Im okay...' 

When the bus had calmed down a bit Robotnik stood up, pulling on leather gloves he used some sort of mechanism on them to turn on his computers and fuseboxes so the room glowed red and blue.

You gasped in astonishment and as a fellow inventor and scientist you were beyond curious. You wanted to investigate everything and figure out how it worked and activated.

He sat down in a wheeling chair and right before your eyes a hologram in a cylinder wrapped around him, red and blue letters danced around the room. It was so very similar to your green and blue computers but so different.

"These are my children," Robotnik said while using his mechanical gloves to do something on his moniters, "I built every single one myself."

You didn't answer at first, your eyes traveled over the unlimited power of electronics. 'How could a bus have so much energy to power and charge all this equipment?' You wondered. God, did you want to tear it all apart to figure it all out. However, doing that would mostly end you up in an unmarked grave. It didn't stop you from running your hands down the smooth black stainless steel shell of some computer, to your surprise you found the appliance to be ice cold. Even the power cells in your office would overheat at some point.  
You hadn't noticed this before but the entire room was filled with stainless steal and different objects, your heart beat with anticipation of finding out everything about them. 

"You can investigate if you want, Doctor." You heard Robotnik say, "Just don't fuck with anything major." 

Free reign? Hell yeah. Turning to the scientist you asked, "Where can I set up my belongings?"

"Far side of the bus, Doctor." He was still working on something, you set down your belongings on a chair and found unused computer cells. Plugging Q-109 in your monitors began to glitch into life. Blue filled your side of the room and you sighed with relief as you checked if everything was there. Situating yourself in a chair, you began writing a reply email to the General.  
'General,  
With all do respect, why would you send me to the exact place I asked you not to put me? I do understand that you are leagues above me in superiority and you choose everything that happens. However, what you have done was unspeakable. Nevertheless, I will use this opportunity to my advantage and learn all I need to know from Dr. Robotnik.  
Respectfully, Doctor.' You finish with your last name. Leaning back in your chair, you reach for your bag and find it gone. Spinning around in your chair you find Robotnik exaiming the contents, "What do you think you're doing?" You snarled at him, reaching your arm out to snatch it.

Pulling the bag away from you, he tsk'd, "You're my underling now, I'm your boss. I need to make sure whatever you're taking on here is safe and won't distribute my very important government secrets to the world." He stopped for a moment before reaching in and pulling out two things, one of them was JA-7209, the other was a tampon.  
You felt blood rush up to your face and you sat in dead silence as he did his vest to figure out what it was. 'D-does this man really but know?' You felt your brain shutting down out of embarrassment and you were on your way to go into dissociation. You know it wasn't a big deal but right now you didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the man unwrapping a literal blood cork in front of you.

"Doctor," He finally said after a few minutes, shaking you out of thought, "what is this?"

"Thats a...." How were you even going to say this, "Sir, that's a tampon."

With a flash of recognition he screamed, throwing it on the black tiled floor and turned his back to you. No doubt just as embarrassed as you were.   
After a minute you bent down and snatched the now unusable tampon off the ground and shoved it in your pocket. He turned around, coughing an apology, "What is this?" he showed you your tiny drone.

You answered simply, "Thats my drone, Doctor." You wanted to snatch it away from him, "I made it shortly after I received my third PHD in Computer Sci-"

"PHD's won't get you anywhere here, Doctor." The brown-eyed man dropped JA-7209 on the ground and crushed it underneath his black office shoes. Leaving you in a shocked state. 

Picking up the broken pieces you wanted to weep. The small drone was so very precious to you, after searching for a minute you found the small circuit board and A.I tech still usable. You held it to your chest and silently thanked the lord above for the pieces you had recovered.

As you set them on your table you knew one thing: Dr. Robotnik was an enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so uh... Today's chapter was a MESS. I stopped it short due to me getting uninterested in picking up where I left off; a possible continuation of this chapter will (hopefully) be up tomorrow. Again, this chapter isn't my best work and is cringe so please bonk me on the head with a baseball bat.  
> Toodles~


	3. Not So Good Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal dream about your boss, no biggie... or is it?

The more you stayed in the presence of Robotnik you realized how much smarter he was than you. The third day you were there he showed you his attack 'bots.

They were pure white and they were stored at the top of the armored bus, he even showed you a personal massive drone/jet. It was also white.

"It still needs something powerful enough to power it." He told you, laying a gloved hand on the hood of it.

"Why not one of your power cells?" You asked casually, looking over it with curious eyes.

Dr. Robotnik stood up straight, looking over the creation with pride and a mixture of disappointment, "I've already tried that, Doctor." He sighed, you found yourself wanting his old spazzy self back in that moment, "The jet won't hold the power, I must find something other, something much more powerful to power this!"

You switched your gaze from the jet to your boss, the familiar spark had returned to his eyes. You had learned to recognize whenever he had a sudden change in emotion. One moment he would be working silently, then he would turn on it and yell for Stone so they could go get coffee.

You learned he loved Lattes mixed with goat milk more than anything. His favorite song was Where Evil Grows by The Poppy Family & Terry Jack, it was played repeatedly some days.

Right now you even hummed it as Robotnik turned away from his jet and reached for a welder. Putting on his red goggles, the scientist marched out of the room. The main door unlocking and the stairs shooting out of the bottom of the bus.

You took this opportunity to run to your work area, your chair spinning you around as you sat in it. Putting on headphones, you typed rapidly on your computer. Music blasting in your ears, you started working on the newest version of JA-7209, you 3D printed a quick rotating sphere. This time it was twice the size of its original one. You tapped your foot on the ground to the beat of your favorite song, literally just vibing.

While you waited for your printer to finish, you coded a new circuit board, spinning to your other table you grabbed a solder to make electrical connections between the PCB and the electronic components. Adjusting your glasses and putting on your gloves, you went to work, dotting the PCB in careful order. 

When you were done, you paused your music and got up. Stretching your arms, you groaned as your bones popped.

Exiting the bus, you took a breath of fresh air. You heard a commotion on the far side of the camp you were currently at since you were an "apprentice" again, you weren't allowed to know specific details. To your greatest pleasure, people still treated you with respect; nobody had forgotten you were famous for the college degrees and how high you ended up in the ranks of the Science Division before you were transferred into the Public Safety Division.

Smiling with satisfaction, you straightened your back and pushed back your shoulders. So what if you were an underling? You were an equal here.

Heading towards the commotion, you almost tripped on one of Dr. Robotnik's drones. Which was broken on the ground. Just then you heard your bosses voice rise over the rest.

"Would you like me to take the cold hard cash from your paycheck? Oh, because I'll do it. That drone there was a million dollars straight from the fund."

Turning the corner, you found Dr. Robotnik towering over a soldier. His face was red with anger, goggles over his eyes.

The poor soldier looked ashamed and outright terrified as the scientist roared with unrelenting fury.

You were unsure of what to do, part of you was also angry at the soldier. Parts weren't hard to come by but Dr. Robotnik built each himself, (you knew this because he had boasted earlier), and each drone took three to four days, even with his expertise in the certain drone. Another part of you felt bad, it obviously had been going on for a while due to the other soldiers, including the sergeant, were back to work and no longer paying attention. 

You still don't know what inspired you to put your hand on Robotnik's shoulder, "Doctor, lay off him. He isn't worth your time."

He stopped with his mouth gaping open, Robotnik looked over his shoulder at you, eyes saying so much more than he could word.

'Is that hurt?' You suddenly remembered what your boss had confided in you. 'Every one of these machines were created at my fingertips. They're everything to me, you could even say they're my children.' He had told you.

You instantly understood this simple mistake the soldier had made felt like murder to Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

You nodded ever so slightly, showing him you understood. He straightened up right away, "I'll let you handle this, Doctor." Your shoulders brushed so gently, making you turn and watch him stride away, his head held high and he glided almost majestically away. How did he hide his emotions so well?

"You are dismissed, soldier." You turn your focus back to the frightened man, "Watch where you go. Those drones are hard to make. Next time, though, I will make you pay out of your paycheck." You turned on your heel. You suddenly felt eyes on you, they must have started to pay attention once you interfered.

You immediately went to find your boss, you usually wouldn't bother looking for him. He stayed pretty independent in general, or so you've heard from Agent Stone. Sometimes you didn't know what to think of that Agent.

Opening the door of the armored vehicle, you climbed in. Once again, you heard Where Evil Grows playing faintly in the darkness.

When you passed through the blackout curtain into his part of the lab, you were enveloped in red light. Robotnik was hunched over his desk, working on his drone. His headphones were on, you were sure he couldn't hear you. Leaning on a black filing cabinet you watched him work, surprised he could even see with it so dim in the room. His black hair was clipped back so it didn't fall into his eyes or his work, his goggles were on the workspace next to the one he was working on. Robotnik's eyebrows were furrowed with focus as he used a solder to reconnect wires that had loosened or disconnected completely. 

The red lights of his monitor turned into idle lights and slowly drifted around the room like a slow song at a high school dance. Suddenly, he leaned back in his chair. Taking off his headphones and unclipping his black hair, it flowed into messy strands over his forehead. Just watching his silhouette was enough to entrap you in the room for a minute a longer.

'He's kinda hot...' You thought with a blush. For a second you let yourself get away with it before you realized that couldn't think like that, not about your boss. You straightened up silently, knocking on the file cabinet you were letting him know you were there.

Dr. Robotnik didn't even jump. He just ran his gloved hand through his hair and looked at you, he said your first name, "I feel like I worried you."

"No, sir, you did not." For a second you felt like you were lying, "Would you like a latte made by Stone?"

"Yes, Doctor," He sounded exhausted, "that would be wonderful." You turned to leave, "And Doctor?" He said your last name this time.

"Thank you, for back there I mean."

You couldn't hide a smile, you were silently thankful that he couldn't see it, "Anytime, Dr. Robotnik."

• • •

Seven more days had passed. The investigation Dr. Robotnik was in charge of had come to a close and he got the bitch. Soon we were back at headquarters, which was just the armored bus. 

Robotnik didn't spend his days off going to his own home or visiting family. You quickly found out why.

"Sir?" You asked as you patched a piece of metal on the new hull of your drone.

"Doctor?" He replied.

"These are your days off, aren't they? Why aren't you off with your family."

He was very silent for a few minutes, Robotnik then said, "I have no family. My life is in this lab doing what I can to take down assignments my superiors give me."

You felt bad, but you could relate. You also didn't have any family left. You quietly went back to your work, regretting your decision immensely.

Hours later you threw down your tools. You didn't have any motivation to finish this stupid project. You started it four days ago in desperation to get your mind off seeing Dr. Robotnik the way he was that one day; the more you tried to forget the more it kept popping up. You decided to let it run its course.

You got up and stretched, taking off your lab coat and hung it on your chair you made your way to your room, looking at the clock on the way you realized it was 2 am. Flopping on your stiff bed you tried to sleep, eventually, you dozed off...

Your dream was foggy, you heard Robotnik's voice break through it. At first, you didn't understand what was happening in this very lucid dream but as images started to crash together you found yourself wrapped in an embrace with your boss. He was kissing your throat and you moaned involuntarily, mustache tickled your neck. 

"You like that?" He sounded so real as he whispered in your ear.

You moaned in response, unable to make any words out in your current mindset. Ivo Robotnik's face was in front of yours his brown eyes glowing like golden hour; you felt your own heart beating heavily in your chest, making you breathe heavily.

"Jesus, you're a bad girl. Aren't you glad I took you from the Public Safety Division?"

"Oh.... yes!" You groaned, you wanted him so bad.

Suddenly, the dream shifted. You were getting rammed on his wall, he was pinning you against it. You had your legs wrapped around him and your hands in his hair, taking a fistful you gently pulled as you moaned in pleasure. With his cock so deep inside you, it was hard to focus on anything but the ever imminent feeling of being filled. 

Robotnik was moaning too, sweat was glistening on his forehead. You found yourself wanting to kiss him, but before you could do it. His lips were on yours, tongues intertwined and you both suppressed moans. Both of you broke apart to take a breath before coming together again. You cling to his neck. Ivo continued to plunge into you.

To your displeasure, the dream changed again. This time you were in the rain, Robotnik was there with you. His black hair was sopping wet, his facial features and eyes were etched with love for you.

He took your chin with his hand, his thumb brushing against your bottom lip. You wanted to lean into it, craving for more of him. 

He took his hand away. Robotnik pulled his leather gloves on; he turned his back to you and looked over his shoulder, "Don't you wish this was real? Good luck in the morning, darling." He smirked, walking into the darkness. The genius' form was strong, regal, elegant, his shoulders square and head held high. 

You sat upright in your bed, gasping. You looked around as if you might still see puddles and rain and Robotnik. 'That did not just happen.' You desperately thought, but you could feel the wetness in your panties telling you otherwise. Getting up, you realized that birds were chirping outside. With a groan, you made your way to your bathroom.

After you were cleaned up you took a deep breath and entered the main lab. You thanked whatever gods were above as you noticed Dr. Robotnik wasn't in the lab. Remembering your phone you ran back into your room to check it. There was a message from Agent Stone.

“Hey! Dr. Robotnik and I are out getting coffee. Want anything?”

Of course, they were getting coffee. You rolled your eyes as you typed a response.

“Yes, that would be amazing. Tysm!”

You threw your phone on your hard mattress. Putting your face in your hands you didn't want to think of the dream you'd just had. 'He is my boss!' You scolded yourself angerly. 'Oh god, what if he heard something and that's why he left with Stone?' You wondered if you had cried out something in your sleep, it wouldn't have been the first time it had happened... Though not with a dream so intense, this happened to be your first heavily sexual dream in maybe three years.

Now you sat on your bed and blushed as you remembered how Dr. Robotnik had kissed your neck and fucked you silly. Your pussy throbbed just thinking about it. Shaking your head in disgust, you stood up and once again entered the lab. You told your computers to start and you went back to working on the drone you had started a week ago.

Not long after that, the door opened up and Agent Stone and Dr. Robotnik came walking in with lots of energy.

Stone addressed you by your first name, something you allowed him to do, "Here's your expresso!" He chirped as he sat down the paper cup beside you.

You snatched it, taking a long drink, "Very good, Stone." you thanked him, smiling like you didn't just have a sex dream about your boss.

"I hope it is to your liking, Doctor," Robotnik added to the conversation. Raising his obvious latte in cheers.

You blushed but hid it with a yawn, "It is, thank you!" 'get to work, get to work, get to work!!!' you thought desperately as he raked your own eyes with his brilliant brown eyes. 'Gah, stop thinking about them like that!' You wanted to scream out loud.

"Are you alright?" Stone asked, looking concerned.

You glanced at Robotnik quickly before waving Stone's question off, "Yes, of course! Just woke up is all, I was up late..." You were rambling like the liar you were.

Nevertheless, Robotnik spun around and shouted out, "Let's do some inventing!"

Today was going to be a miserably long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god????? This is literally the very first smut I've ever created and it's fucking Eggman 💀💀💀  
> I spent waaaaay too long trying to get this chapter right. Tbh it's 10:10 pm right now and let me tell you I'm EXHAUSTEDDDDD. 
> 
> Shoutout to Mel on discord for letting me call them and cry about this chapter. Without them I don't even think I would've started this lmfao.
> 
> Everyone have a nice rest of your day/night.


	4. I’m The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your very first assignment with Ivo.

"What I'm saying is you haven't been yourself lately," Stone day next to you as you leaned back in your chair staring at him with very pissed, tired eyes.

"Hmm, wonder why?" You snarl back with furiousity you didn't mean.

Agent Stone frowned at you, "That's what I'm trying to figure out!" He lowered his voice, "Is it about the Doctor?"

In your defense, it was because of Robotnik. Ever since the dream you had, you had been overworking yourself. Anything that could be used to occupy yourself you did; this included repairs and blueprinting. From morning to night of the last four days you'd been doing this and you hoped that both men wouldn't notice.

"No, it's not about the Doctor!" You rolled your eyes. 'Liar.' Your conscience hissed at you.

Stone carefully said your name, "Please take it easy," His dark eyes trying to read your emotions.

You didn't want to, you couldn't. Not with that horribly, sexy, STOP! You wanted to break down and scream, "Thank you for your concern, Agent." Your voice was icy, "However, I am just fine. Absolutely fine, no reason why I wouldn't be..." You tried to end it with a laugh but it sounded dry.

Stone looked like he wanted to add more about your well-being but only said, "Dr. Robotnik should be back from the pentagon soon with new orders. Be ready for when he returns." Stone stood up and made his way out of the bus. 

You took off your gloves and ran your hand through your hair. The memory of Robotnik in his hair running his fingers through his hair flashed through your mind and you stopped. You put your hands down and you gasped when you saw how red and chapped they were. You suddenly felt the ache of cramping muscles, it looked bad.

In the background, you heard the pressurized door pop open. You quickly pulled on your gloves with some pain, flexing your fingers you pulled yourself out of your chair. Pushing past your blackout curtains you saw your boss standing with your back to you. His jacket was as red and black as usual, maybe a bit brighter.

You found yourself wondering if he had washed it before heading into the pentagon, although you had no memory of the washer running. It could've been that you were locked in repairs at the time.

"Dr. Robotnik," You greeted the genius, "Glad to see you back. How was your trip?" You reached out an aching hand to shake his informality.

He looked over his shoulder, doing his five-star smile at you. His mustache was freshly styled with wax, he fully turned around and grasped your hand, "I'm glad to be out of that place," You winced as your muscles cried out in pain, immediately the Doctor let go, "What was that about?"

You jerked your hand back, "Nothing, sir." You choked on your words in sudden panic.

His eyes narrowed and his lips tightened into a line, "Take your gloves off." Robotnik ordered.

"I can assure you, I'm fine." You tried to wave it off. However, you couldn't do it without sheering pain down to your elbow.

Ivo Robotnik grabbed your wrist gently, "I can see you aren't fine. If you won't take off the glove yourself then I will." You looked away in embarrassment as he pinched the fingertips of your leather gloves. You felt it run over your swelling hand, you clenched your teeth as let go of your wrist, "You are my assistant, Doctor, you cannot just be working yourself to this point!"

Was that worry you saw when you turned your head back to look at him? His emotions turned so fast you thought you were imagining it, "Take today and tomorrow off." Robotnik commanded, "I don't want to see you working on those bots of yours if I do I will have no regret in putting you on authoritative leave." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I need to get us to the location of our next mission." He whirled and made his way to the driver section of the bus. Leaving you to watch after him.

Stone took this opportunity to speak, "I promise I didn't mention it to him." He sincerely mumbled.

"Not your fault," You sighed, "he could see I was in pain." Even now your hands hurt like hell, "Robotnik has degrees in health too, you know?"

Stone nodded. Why did you add that? This man had been his assistant longer than you had, "You don't really see him use it, though." Agent Stone admitted, "Since, well, he's in charge of destroying things that could harm or destroy the U.S."

You didn't answer, you just watched the genius disappear behind the door of the driver's pit.

· · ·

The next day you were laying on your bed sulking. You craved to be working, but instead, you were stuck with images of Dr. Robotnik in your mind. The more you tried to push them away the more they showed up. It was quite annoying...

You had to focus on the ceiling above you so you wouldn't touch yourself just to get him off your mind. Some part of you wanted him more than anything, the other half of you said to fucking quit. 

To be completely honest, you hadn't had a crush on someone in years. Maybe the occasional TV show character, but that was fictional love. This was a non-fictional love, no, not love, craving. It felt like you were having Robotnik withdrawals.

Yes, he had been in a room just in front of yours. Since you lived, worked, and traveled on the same vehicle together. You could hear his voice in the next room over talking to Agent Stone. You wished you could join but you knew that if you left your room you would want to help the genius work on the current case. 

Without warning, the man himself walked through your door. He was gripping two coffees in each hand, something you wished you could do. (You could barely hold your phone in your hand without it sending shrieking pains down your arm.

Robotnik stepped closer to your bed, your heart started beating so hard that he thought her boss might hear, Ivo sat on the foot of your bed. When he said your last name you had to suppress a shiver. You had never noticed how much his voice weighed on you, it was usually light but it could make your spine stiffen if he used it the right way, "Stone brought you coffee, he obviously didn't remember you could use your hands." He rolled his beautiful light brown eyes and looked at the wall, "Please don't do shit like that again." He turned his face to look directly into your eyes.

Why did you feel like you were getting scolded like a child, "I'm sorry..." If you kept staring at him like you might've thrown yourself at him... You looked away, unsure of what to say next.

"I'll place your coffee on your table..." He stood up to his full height, making you look back at him, "How are your hands feeling? I was hoping you didn't fracture a bone or strain your tendons too bad." Was he worrying out loud? You watched as he continued to evaluate on speaker, "I still need you working out there, doctor." He took a long sip of his coffee before deciding he was done and turned his back to leave. Of course, he only cared about you working.

You found yourself desperately needing him to stay, "Wait!" You almost shouted. 

Robotnik froze, looking over his shoulder, you saw confusion, "Yes, Doctor?" 

"I, Er, nothing... Thank you for the coffee.

He turned back around, grabbing the door frame, "Anytime, Doctor," He finished with your last name. Then he was gone, disappearing behind the blackout curtains in front of your door; reminding you of the dream you had.

• • •

"Just because I'm letting you help me with the case doesn't mean you're hands are healed." Dr. Robotnik filled you in, he'd let you work the case with him now. 

You nodded, "But I can still observer, correct?" Your hands were fine but Robotnik had said they were still tender when he observed them earlier that day. He had even touched them to observe your once strained hands, you were sure he felt your pulse beat a mile an hour when your skin met his.

Ivo said again for the 5th time, "Yes, Doctor." He said slowly, sounding annoyed, "You may observe where you are safe."

Stone was out getting coffee, or making it, or whatever he did now so the Agent couldn't wander around with you like he promised he'd do. 

The case had been about a man escaping prison many times, nobody could figure out how he did it. So the government officials threw the three of them on it. Robotnik has figured out how he had been doing it, but not where he resided currently.

As of that moment, he was debriefing you on what he had discovered and what they needed to do to catch him. The orders were to shoot to kill, which seemed extreme but you didn't have the guts to ask your boss why.

"Did you understand, Doctor?" Ivo snapped.

You were shaken back to reality, "Yessir." You said quickly.

"Good. Now let's finish this!" He sneered as he arranged his goggles on his forehead.

Following him out the door, you realized how many people were actually here. Lots of them turned their heads to watch you two stride across the workspace. 

Robotnik was wearing all black today, making him look professionally ready for a funeral. However, you were wearing a white shirt and a pair of loose black jeans, your black lab coat was your only fashion statement.

God, you wished you could walk as confidently as Ivo Robotnik; the tall man always seemed like he knew what he was doing. Even in tight situations, (you heard this from Stone), Robotnik has been able to think his way out of it. You guessed it was one of the perks of having a 300+ IQ.

He went his own way and you stopped, wanting to trail after him. But you didn't want to bother him, god you felt like a kid on bring-your-child-to-work-day. 

Robotnik sensed you staring and turned back, "What's up?"

You blushed, "Well... I'm not exactly sure what to do but wander and observe."

He rolled his eyes, "Who said you were going to wander? You're sticking with me today." 

Your heart fluttered with sudden embarrassment, "Oh, right... yeah, you mentioned that." 

You both set off to your unknown destination. Trailing at Robotnik's heels like a dog.

You ended up at the latest high-security prison. The entire sector was evacuated due to Robotnik since he was supposed to be an American superweapon.

"Doctor." An officer greeted your boss, letting him pass. You went to follow but the officer put his hand out to stop you, "Who are you? We weren't notified another person was to be allowed in."

You were taken aback, out of the corner of your eye you saw Robotnik watching. You felt an uncomfortable feeling telling you to impress him. Being the idiot you are you narrowed your eyes, "Excuse me?" Your voice turned to solid ice, holding out your badge you hissed, "I'm Dr," you added your last name, "I'm with Dr. Robotnik, as a much higher-ranked individual I'm going to have to ask you to let me through." 

"No." He moved his hand to the gun on his side in defense.

"No?" Your mouth gaped open, dumbfounded. No one had ever been so blunt about refusing direct orders before in front of you in your life; this was a whole new problem for you, "I- what?" You sputtered like a dying car.

"You got ears, lady?" The officer's lip twitched, "I said no. Now turn around and go back to whatever place-"

Robotnik's hand was on his shoulder, "Let her through." He said simply.

"Sir, I was explicitly told to not get anybody but you pass."

"And who's really in charge here?" Your boss's voice was dangerously low. Making it sound like sandpaper on wood.

"I, uh..." The officer looked nervous as Ivo Robotnik stared daggers at him, "that would be you, sir."

"That's right, champ." He growled, "I'm the boss. I say let her through, kapeche?"

"Yessir." The officer stepped off, giving you a single quick look of loathing.

You were shocked. The only time you'd seen Dr. Robotnik like that was when you were at your old office when he was recruiting you. Matching his pace you questioned his actions, "Why did you help me back there?" 'I 

was trying to impress you, idiot!'

He kept his gaze straight, "Doctor, me and you both knew you were going to get shot or rejected back there. I wish you wouldn't let me handle it from the beginning."

Why did you feel so ashamed? You clenched your jaw, "I'll remember that next time, Doctor."

"Please do."

'PlEaSe Do...' You mocked in your mind as you both stopped at what you could only assume to be the escapee's room.

Robotnik said it was going to be clean but not the way it was now, not a speck of dust lived on a bar of that cell. Now you wondered how the living fuck did Robotnik know how this man escaped since there wasn't a single thing that indicated escape.

"Look closer at the bars." As if he had read your mind, Robotnik spoke up, "See the goopy stuff?"

Now that he had mentioned it, you did see the fluid that resembled some sort of goop texture, you reached out to touch it.

"Its lube," Robotnik added quickly.

You turned to look at him in disgust, "It's what?" but you understood perfectly, "Why? How?" The bars were thin.

"Man used to be in yoga,"

"But how does that connect with sliding through four-inch apart bars?"

"He had a bone disease that made his bone and cartilage structure easy or easier to and less likely to break." Robotnik explained, "When we catch this guy his next cell's going to be a grave vault." He snarled.

You stared at him in a mixture of worry and horror. Working with your boss was going to be a strange arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God
> 
> Okay so, this chapter is booooringgg. I'm sorry! I promise the next one will be much, much more exciting!


	5. Backstories Suck Sometimes, Don't They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comet gazing with your boss, what could be better?

Hours passed and the familiar need to work had almost taken over your mind. Robotnik has dragged you around with him while he investigated and re-investigates spots in the prison. He had endless energy, you, however, were exhausted.   
Stone had popped in twice to deliver coffee to the both of you; you noticed Ivo kept an eye on you when you were drinking it as if to see how your hands were holding up.

Again, your hands were fine. They were healed. But Robotnik still watched, you did everything in your power to not blush when you made eye contact with him the second time. He just raised his eyebrows at you and went back to work.

It was in the cell when you took a closer look at the hoop on the prison bars, it didn't look like lube. You wondered how Robotnik had even come to that conclusion. You gingerly poked it, "This is..." Gel. Hair gel, "Doctor," You addressed your boss and he turned around one response, "This is hair gel."

He laughed like it was a joke, "No, it's not."

"Where did you come to the conclusion it was?" You snapped, you didn't think it was funny.

He put a gloved hand on the clean bars and leaned on it, "There was a bottle in here, half empty. It's assumed."

You stared at him stupidly for a moment before slowly saying, "You're a scientist!" You were so dumbfounded by this decision, "You're supposed to test everything on the scene with possible traces of DNA." 

He met your gaze equally, bending so your faces were equal height, "Doctor," Robotnik's voice was deadly, "I did test it."

Your breathing deepened as you realized you two were only inches apart, you didn't even care that he didn't like to be tested... you wondered what would happen if you kissed him- 'Now isn't the time to be crushing like a school girl!' You closed your eyes for a moment, trying to dismiss the thoughts before you shot back, "Then what the fuck did you find on the chemical report?" You spat, "If you were thinking correctly, you wouldn't even have to test to see!" You felt hot anger rise, threatening to envelop you. How can a man with such talents just gloss over something like that?

He clenched his teeth, "I'm never wrong." Robotnik's eyes were glued to yours.

This time you rolled your eyes, "And neither am I." You said sarcastically.

Your boss ripped off a glove and touched the substance. You watched with satisfaction as realization spread over his face. He looked pissed, "I should give you more credit, Doctor." He whisked out of the cell. His jacket hit the corner of the cell door.

'What's his deal?' You asked yourself, but you knew fully why he was angry; you proved him wrong for maybe the first time in his life. You felt bad... but why? He had deserved it, Robotnik was an idiot. In more ways than one.

'But, he's considerate...' A voice in the back of your head whispered and you remembered that Robotnik giving you coffee and babying your hurt hands.

"Shut up." You mumbled to yourself. Why couldn't he just get out of your mind? You didn't want to like the man that pulled you out of the best job you'd ever had in your life.  
You shook your head and went back to work. If the escapee didn't leave through the bars, where did he go?  
You turned your back on the cell bars, you began to feel the walls. Seeing if there was a piece loose; there was not.   
You gritted your teeth, tapping your foot in frustration. Something sounded weird, you stopped. Looking down, something caught your eye.   
You bent down to get a closer look. You made your hand into a light fist and knocked on the floor. Hollow. A realization came over you and you raced out of the cell to find Ivo Robotnik.

You asked multiple officers and agents before you found him. He was walking around the prison, "Robotnik!" You had run to get him, "I figured it out, he dug a tunnel underneath the prison!"

Ivo narrowed his eyes at you. The sun was beginning to set and it reflected in his brown eyes, making them glow, "That's great," His voice was dull, you noted he only called you by your last name and not Dr. in front of it. 

"Come on," You said softly, "I can see what I did earlier bothered you." You were met with silence so you added, "I'm sorry."

You saw something behind those wondrous eyes of his, it quickly changed to humor, "You think I'm mad at you, Doctor?" He laughed.

"I-?" You didn't know how to respond. 

"Let's get this over with. I'm ready to get back to base." 

• • •

The case was over with. You were scrolling when you received a notification about the meteor shower. You were raised in a spot in the U.S. where there wasn't a lot of those so you *knew* you had to go and see it.  
Racing to the front of the armored bus, you grabbed Robotnik's seat, "We have to stop." You chattered.

"Why?" He asked, seeming annoyed. You guessed it was because it was a long day and both of you were on your way to the main base again. After you explained what was going on, Robotnik pulled off the road onto a large plain of grass, "I don't see why you need to see this." Your boss grumbled. 

"I almost never see these!" You said excitedly, you smiled as you got out of the bus. By now it was almost past dusk, crickets were starting to chirp.

You heard Robotnik leave the vehicle after you. You didn't even turn to him when he spoke to you, "If we're going to watch space rocks then we can sit on top of the bus."

You whipped around so fast you thought you gave yourself whiplash, "Really?" You got excited.

He leaned his back against the blacked-out bus, "Yeah, go grab a blanket." You thought you saw a small grin on his face as you glided back inside to grab a blanket off your bed.  
When you had ventured back outside, there was a ladder and you climbed it. You raised an eyebrow in confusion, Ivo hadn't been up there. Smoothing out the blanket you took off your jacket and stretched; pausing only when you heard footsteps coming up the ladder. 

Dr. Robotnik plunked something down on the roof of the vehicle before he climbed all the way up. He ran his hand through his hair once before grabbing the stuff he put down and making his way to sit next to you.  
You observed the stuff he had brought with him. One was a bottle of Whiskey, the second was an ice tray of that amazing sphere ice that you see in the movies, the next item was two fancy glasses, the last thing was a small Bluetooth speaker.

"I'd thought you'd like to play music," He smiled at you nicely. 

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and turned on the speaker. Quickly connecting it to your phone, "Lo-fi work?" You asked before clicking on your dedicated playlist.

"Of course it would." Ivo snorted.  
He began to pour the whiskey. Before he did though he added the spherical ice, it made noisy Click Clacks as it hit the glass.

You started to play the music and your boss handed you the glass of whiskey. You couldn't remember the last time you had it, it must have been at some promotion party long ago you were certain you couldn't remember the taste of it. Only the hangover that came afterward. You gingerly took a sip, thanking Robotnik with a nod.  
You felt awkward sitting up there in the dark with only the sound of music in between you two. You wanted to say something to break the silence but the only thoughts that came to mind were inappropriate for work. Plus, you were too scared to even mention it first place.

However, you didn't have to, "Nice night." Your boss complimented the summer night. You would have thought he would have said something more scientific or matter-of-factly about how you figured out the case before he did. You still since that he was still upset about it, even though he denied up and down that he wasn't.

Sometimes people don't realize you weren't dumb, "Yeah..." you finally said, brushing your hair behind your ear. Why did you have to be so awkward? It wasn't that hard to be a normal person; but how could you be a normal person around a genius? Sometimes you felt that he could read your thoughts, they seem to know exactly what you were going to say before you said it. It was always like that, but not today, today was strange and you knew it and he knew it. If only you could find a way to address it in a way that wasn't going to piss him off.

"So, you've never seen a meteor shower?" Robotnik asked he seemed like he was genuinely asking instead of trying to break the ice this time, "I know I shouldn't be asking but you're a scientist, how could you of not?"

You sat still, fiddling with your thumbs. How were you going to explain to him your life story without making it seem sad? You didn't normally open up to people, especially your superiors, "I was always... Studying for something. So even when I had a meteor shower in my area I never thought it was important enough to go and watch." That part wasn't a lie, "Plus there was never a lot in our area anyway."

"Sounds like me." Robotnik chuckled, you took this opportunity to look at him. He wasn't wearing his jacket like he usually would with the outfit, but he still looked Charming, "I mean--" He made eye contact before you looked away, "I was basically born doing ingenious things. I don't mean to sound like I'm pretentious or anything, but I had been doing multiple things At once my entire life. That included studying, and being bullied."

Damn, his childhood was worse than yours. For some reason, you wanted to explain to him your entire notebook with a trauma that you had experience within the first 12 years of your life, "God, I'm sorry." You apologized to him, "My life was sort of like that..." You took a drink of liquid courage before you looked at the midnight blue sky, "When I was 6, my parents died, leaving me in the care of a children's home."

"Shit..." Ivo's voice was full of sympathy, "How'd it happen? If you don't mind me asking."

You sighed, closing your eyes as the painful memories flooded back, "It was an icy winter. We were just coming back from a skiing trip up a mountain somewhere... I had been asleep in the backseat so I wasn't sure what was happening until we hit the bottom of the ditch. My family blamed me, I assumed it was because they had nobody else to blame but they were grieving, and so was I..." You opened your eyes, aware of Robotnik staring at you.

"You didn't deserve that, nobody does." You couldn't see his expression but his tone of voice was enough, "I have a similar story. I was told that both my parents died when I was up enough to understand what death meant. But I always heard stories of my grandfather. He had been a great scientist and worked for the government much like I do now." His voice held much emotion though you couldn't pick it out, "Then, when I was 16, I discovered that he had planned against his own race with other-worldly creatures that wanted to eradicate humankind altogether." Robotnik laughed but it was stone cold, "Ever since I decided I would be better. Though I am not, I have eradicated countries and people everything in between. I am a monster. Nothing will ever change that."

You were taken aback, his backstory was much more complicated than yours, "You are not a monster, Robotnik." You said way more quickly than you wanted, "You are a man, like everyone else on this planet. Do you like your job? Do you like killing people? What about destroying cities and countries? If you enjoy that, then you aren't human, but if you feel emotion, even just a little bit then you're much more human than the government would ever be." You were surprised how confident you sounded.

Robotnik looked like he was going to add something but the meteor shower began and you both turned your focus on the dark sky.

You only had ever seen wonders like this on television or in textbooks. Your eyes widened as millions of lights hurtled down across the horizon. Soon it was right above you both and the armored bus. It was beautiful, every second, every minute, It felt like hours it's lights flashed across the sky fill your mind with images of good memories and wonder. You were barely aware that your bus was still sitting next to you, but you were so quiet that you probably forgot each other were there.

Then just like that, it's stopped. The last meteor had said its goodbyes and left you both in the dark again. You felt something wet on your cheek and you reached up to touch it. It was tears, you had been crying. 

With embarrassment, you noticed Dr. Robotnik had been staring at you, "Are you alright?" He asked, concern lining his voice.

You gently looked at him, oh god did you want to hug him. Just his silhouette was comforting to you. Knowing he couldn't see you smile, you replied, "It was just so beautiful."

You could hear the smile return in his voice, "I'm glad you got to experience it," Your last name trilled lightly off his tongue. You were to wrapped up in emotion to care though.

'Fuck it,' You heard yourself think before lurching forward and wrapping your arms around him.

"Ah- Hey..." Ivo didn't move for a second, to surprised by your sneak attack. But soon he put his arms around you, accepting that you needed him at that moment.

Music was the only thing in the quiet of the night, the smell of summer and flowers filled the air. Filling your senses as you were being held by the man of your dreams, who didn't know that yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably wrote this in record time ngl. I felt true feels while writing this; even though I was just speaking into the mic half the time cause, funnily enough, hurt my own hand trying to type.  
> Huge shoutout to a couple of friends, Hoda and Tollef (you know who you are 😉), for harassing me in terms of Dr. Robotnik and letting me commission you to make me a Robotnik body pillow.   
> Love you guys.


	6. Always Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a few gifts from your boss and Agent Stone-

After the meteor shower, you both continued to do your own thing. You had been secretly hoping that you'd become closer to him. Life was always harder than it seemed.  
You wished you had did more than hug Robotnik that night; though however much you wanted to change it, the time had passed and it bothered you.

Right now you were laying on your bed, it was past midnight and the only thing you wished to be doing is him. But instead, you were stuck alone.  
You closed your eyes and pictured everything you wanted to do to your boss.  
You wanted to grab his black hair just like in your dream. You wanted to feel him ramming his dick inside you until you both came. You wanted to be his and only his.  
You slowly slid a hand down your panties, playing with yourself, you imagined Dr. Robotnik's face looking into yours. His eyes full of possessive energy, you wanted him to fuck you senselessly...  
You felt yourself climaxing and your hand went over your mouth to muffle the moans that escaped you.

The last thing you wanted was your boss to know you were masturbating to him-- or maybe you did... Fuck, you couldn't keep doing this forever.  
Your chest heaved, you weren't sure if it was exhaustion or if you were even more sexually aroused. 

You rolled over and stared at the clock, it glowed neon green numbers. 2:36 AM it read.  
Your heart pounded as you slowly remembered the night Ivo Robotnik held you as you wept. Why were you really crying that night? You assumed it was because of the meteors but now you weren't so sure...

A loud thud woke you up. Sitting straight up in bed, you strained your ears to hear more, when you heard it again you hesitantly rose out of bed.

Throwing a robe over yourself, you slowly opened your bedroom door. Pushing past the curtains, you only saw darkness and little beads of light from the computers and fuseboxes; your eyes flickered across the dark room, "Hello?" You called out quietly.   
Taking a deep breath you went deeper into the darkness; the floor was cold under your feet. The AC was on, making you cold. But the adrenaline in your veins was canceling it out.

When you neared the computers and monitors the idle lights turned on. Filling the room with blue and red lights. Sometimes they even mixed, creating violet shades of purple. 

You heard someone clear their throat behind you. Whirling around, you saw the faint outline of a man. 

"You're awake early." It was Robotnik.

You gulped, "Ah, sorry, sir." You blushed heavily, realizing you weren't dressed for work like, at all...

"And," You could see his eyes run down your body, "you're in a robe." Ivo's voice was tight. 

"About that..." You began, "I heard something and-"

"And you went to investigate, I know." He stepped closer to you, "I could've been someone trying to steal equipment, someone dangerous. Not saying I'm not; because I am." Robotnik's voice was low as he stalked closer, almost so low it felt seductive to you.

'For the love of God!' You thought, feeling yourself want to give in to him. You were a slut for this man without even having fucked him once, "I- I don't know what y-you want me to say, s-sir." You stuttered as he got so close you could feel his breath on you. You weren't scared, you were just horny. Which you felt was a valid explanation if the topic ever changed. 

As you took a few steps back, Robotnik followed, not breaking eye contact. He even towered over you when he had backed you into a desk.  
You held your breath. You felt if you breathed you would break whatever was happening in this space. 

Robotnik looked deep into your eyes, his expression was light but you couldn't read him. As soon as you met eyes with him you were locked in; Robotnik tilted his head ever so slightly, his black hair falling just a bit in front of his eyes, "You don't look at anybody else the way you do me." Your boss's voice was layered in confusion, "Why is that?"

You blushed harder, he caught on. 'He knows...' You panicked, "I- I'm positive I have no idea what you're talking about."

His caramel eyes twinkled and he chuckled dangerously, "I know you aren't stupid," Robotnik got closer, slamming a hand down on the desk behind you. He had hissed your last name like it was some curse word. 

You were almost touching him. Chest to chest basically. Your hands were behind you, grasping the desk for support.  
Truth be told, you were starting to get aroused. You felt your mind wander before you pulled it back to the present, "Right you are, Robotnik." You said boldly, you were surprised you hadn't stuttered like a broken printer, "Would you really like to know why I look at you strangely, Robotnik? Or has your genius mind already found out?" You sneered, pushing yourself up to sit on the desk. You were almost eye-level with your boss.

Ivo returned your sneer with an all-knowing, devious, smile, "You've proved me wrong before." 

The air was filled with tension all of a sudden. None of you said a word, with the gentlest movement you moved closer to him. Would he let you? He never left your stare. It was within an inch of each other when you heard Robotnik mumble something before pressing his lips to yours. 

However bad you wanted it to happen it still took you by surprise. You closed your eyes slowly and kissed him back, it felt more like a dream than real life.  
You broke apart for a second of breath. Robotnik put his forehead against yours and opened his eyes, "What'd you say, Robotnik?" You smirked at him.

"I said, 'I'm always right,' " He whispered.

You raised your hand so your fingers ran through the back of his hair, "Not always," Your heart felt like it was going to explode. Was this really happening? You leaned in for another kiss when you heard a car door shut.

You and Robotnik stared at each other with panic for a millisecond before he mouthed 'go.' and you scrambled off the desk and back into your room. Slamming the door just as the bus's main doors opened.

You had your back to the door. Processing the events that had just happened, did that really happen? Did you just get kissed by Dr. Ivo Robotnik? Did you kiss just kiss him back? The person was talking, you realized it was Agent Stone. Looking at the time you found it was 6:07 AM. Throwing on your light you took off your robe and hurryingly got dressed. This time, black shirt, blue jeans, and your favorite black lab coat.  
Looking in the mirror you gasped in embarrassment, you look like absolute shit. Grabbing a comb, you did your best to untangle your hair. After that, you cleaned your face and threw on some makeup. Just basic stuff. Black eyeliner, blue eyeshadow, and basic lipgloss.  
You closed your eyes and sighed, opening the door and pushing past your curtains.

"They had trouble understanding it wasn't for you." Stone was holding two boxes and a cardboard cup holder with two coffees in it.

"Ah, Agent Stone." You greeted your friend, "Amazing as always bringing coffee to work." You put an arm around his shoulders and squeezed in a hug before grabbing your expresso and grabbing a chair.

"Good morning," The Agent smiled, leaning into the hug. He then looked at Robotnik, who's arms were crossed, "Should we give them to her now since she's up"

"Give me what?" You asked, sitting in an office chair and taking a sip of the super-strong espresso. You tried to not look at your boss, but you snuck a glance and he met your eyes. His brown eyes were light and happy, you had to think of you had seen him be happy before.

"Well," Robotnik un-crossed his arms and grabbed the boxes from Stone, "Since you managed to solve a case before I did, I bought you an official uniform."

You didn't know how to respond. You always thought you would have your black lab coat and your normal attire, to be completely honest you have no idea what official uniforms look like for this caliber of a job. As Robotnik handed you the boxes, you grabbed a pair of scissors from a desk cup. Sitting there boxes on the desk, you begin to slowly cut them open, even though you were anxious to see what was inside. You hoped it wasn't some awkward dress, you've never been good at walking addresses and in high school during a prom you happened to fall right on your face in the dance circle because your dress was two sizes too big. Ever since then you haven't been able to wear a dress so if it was you would probably die on the spot.

"Don't look so nervous," Agent Stone laughed, "You're opening it like it's gonna be some dangerous animal. I do think you're going to like it though, Dr. Robotnik had it specially crafted just for you-"

"That's enough, Agent Stone." Your boss rolled his eyes, "Now hurry up. I want to know if it's your size, I'll have to get it tailored again if it's not; although I'm positive I calculated your height and width correctly."

Without another word, you had the first box opened. To your surprise, it was an outfit almost exactly the same as your bosses. Black shoes, black pants, black shirt, and a black dress coat. You took out the coat because you personally just wanted to see how long it was. It went to your ankles, instead of red stripes as the lining in the inside, it was blue. You were delighted. You smiled at the men, "Thank you guys so much!" You beamed.

"Not so fast, you still have another box." Stone pointed out.

That's right, you did still have another box. You turned to it and slowly ripped it open using the scissors. You were only perplexed at the sight, it was some sort of a grey, black, and blue suit.

"It's a flight suit." Robotnik smiled at you, "Soon you're going to have a small jet, just like the one that's in the back. As soon as we find a power source strong enough to power each of them then we will have a whole new weapon system on our hands. Some of these weapons haven't even been shown to the generals yet and we will be able to do our job quicker than ever before."

Your own jet? Wow, " I don't even know how to feel about this. A whole jet for me? I don't think I'm ready for that kind of equipment."

"Oh relax!" Robotnik seemed excited, "I'll teach you how to drive it myself, all the controls are easy to remember, and most of its autopilot anyway."

You were speechless, you didn't want to sound rude so you thanked them both anyway and excused yourself to work. Escaping to your office, you put the flight suit on a shelf and sat in your chair. You kind of wanted to go back to sleep. Maybe if you went to sleep you would wake up and it would all of been a dream, as much as you wanted to kiss your boss you never expected it to be so soon. Especially hours after you masturbated to him— you wanted to cry, but in a good way.   
It's strange finding out someone shares the same feelings as you do; even weirder when he's your boss and you can't even legally have a romantic relationship without getting fired...

'Oh, fuck,' Your mind went blank of every thought but this one, 'I can get in trouble for this!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter not long after the last one tbh. However, I'm still only posting one a day so I can keep working.
> 
> I can't believe It's only been 6 days since I officially started writing this hellhole of a fic.  
> Special thanks to the fuckers on Snapchat, Discord, and Instagram for your support!
> 
> Love you all!


	7. Best to Stay Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to break things off with your boss.

You continued to work all the way until 12 PM. When you heard Agent Stone leave to get more coffee and whatever else Robotnik needed. You heard Robotnik's approach from behind you but you didn't turn around.

"May we talk?" He came through the curtains anyway. You turned to look at him... How could you hate this man? How could you tell him you just wanted to be friends with him? Your boss-- that's right, he's your boss. But he looked so happy just looking at you, you felt so happy just knowing he wanted you too.

You smiled so sadly you thought he might see the emotion behind it, "Yes, what's up?"

Robotnik raised an eyebrow and his tone turned seductive, "Do you want to finish where we left off?" 

'Would it be so bad to let him have this awhile?' You asked yourself silently, 'Yes.', "You bet." You once again deceived yourself. 

You met him halfway, a few kisses wouldn't be so bad. You got lost in the way Ivo held you, grabbing your lower back with one arm and the back of your next with the other.   
You wrapped your arms around his next and pulled yourself closer...  
Soon, the kissing got deeper and you felt yourself going over the edge. Robotnik was soon following.

He broke the kisses off first, "I have your new official job for you." Robotnik whispered.

You looked at him, a slight smirk on your face, "And what would that be?" 

He sat down on the second office chair and unbuckled his belt, the metal buckle clicking together lightly when he undid it, "I'm guessing you already know?"

You nodded, why was your mouth watering? It was only a Blowjob, not a full 5-course-meal. You got down off your own chair and onto your knees, gently unzipping his pants and pulling down his boxers to reveal his fully erect cock, he was bigger than you had imagined in your fantasies. A bead of pre-cum already forming on its head. You gave it a quick kiss and licked it up, savoring its salty flavor.  
Robotnik watched you with unwavering eyes, you gave him a quick smile before you gently grabbed the base of his shaft and pumped slowly. You saw his focus waver and Robotnik moaned quietly.  
His moans were not what you were expecting, not like how you imagined at all. You could feel yourself getting wet because of it.  
You finally took your hand off and licked the tip, trying it out. 

You were inexperienced in sucking dick but you figured you'd seen enough porn to at least get the premise of what you were doing.   
This time you licked up the bottom of his dick, slowly going up until you hit the head. Even then, you swirled your tongue over the tip, tasting more of his pre-cum. You felt him shudder with pleasure-- but not nearly as much as you did. You were learning to love Ivo Robotnik's taste; it wasn't only salty it had a sweetness to it, but only a tad bit.   
"Shit..." Robotnik moaned, reaching a hand out to grab a fistful your hair, "Your just, fuck, teasing me, aren't you," He said your first name with a rough undertone to it. If that didn't turn you on, you didn't know what would've.

You pretend pouted at him, "Oh, and is mister Robotnik upset he isn't getting his full pleasure?" You quickly fit his cock in your mouth and officially started, letting your tongue roam over his shaft as you pumped your head up and down; Ivo was pushing your head down more with every movement.   
Then, he gripped your hair tighter and moaned. Thick, warm cum started to fill your throat. Dr. Robotnik shoved your head down as far as it would go, making you gag.   
When he was done, you slowly swallowed all of it, knowing that this was the last you would ever get to have this, it was just your first time with Robotnik, and it could only ever be a one-time thing, and maybe someday, maybe, you would do it again. You wanted to savor this moment, savor the taste of him, savor him like this.

He had his head laid back, his breathing was heavy, "You gonna leave me a mess?" He managed to sneer through gasps.

"No, sir." You immediately started to lick his sticky cum off his shaft. Ivo twitched a few times before you were done, showing his gratitude in small grunts. When you took your mouth off his cock a small strand of spit was the only thing connecting you to him.  
Licking your lips, you carefully pulled his boxers over his still rock-hard cock. You kept sneaking glances at Dr. Robotnik, who was watching you with lustful, possessive, eyes, "How was that, sir?" You let a half-smile escape you. You liked the way he looked at you, his brown eyes in any emotion were godly.

"Oh, Doctor." Robotnik bared his teeth in a grin, "You did wonderfully, maybe next time we can do something a little more... Extra-."

"Dr. Robotnik?" Agent Stone had walked through the front door, "Doctor," He added your last name.

You met eyes with Robotnik, both of you scrambled up in a panic. He hurriedly buckled his belt and fixed his hair; you ran your hands through your now tangled hair, you sat on your office chair and clicked into a prototype file for a drone.

Agent Stone opened the door, "Oh, there you guys are. I brought more coffee, plus the extra parts Dr. Robotnik asked for."

"Wonderful," Robotnik still had a rough voice from the last event, "Thank you, agent Stone."

The agent raised an eyebrow, "Do you need a cough drop, Doctor? You sound like you're getting sick." 

Ivo Robotnik was quiet for a moment, "I would love one," He said quietly.

You peered at your boss over your shoulder as Agent Stone left. You wanted to tell him now that it wouldn't work between the two of you, however, his smile when he looked at you were too soft and his eyes were full of emotion you couldn't read, "I'm guessing we aren't telling Stone?" You asked, a quiver in your voice.

He turned to look at the door, "Absolutely not." His voice was full of caution, "He's only my assistant to tell the generals what I'm up to. Stone wouldn't hesitate to tell them, getting you and me, well maybe not me, thrown off the team. You will lose your job no matter what."

You rolled your eyes, turning back to the prototype blueprints on your monitor, "Thanks for the reassurance, Robotnik."

"No problem," You heard the sarcasm layering on the genius's voice.

"I got you your cough drop, Doctor!" Stone burst through the door again with the medicine wrapped in wax paper.

"On second thought, Stone," Robotnik snapped suddenly, "I don't think I'll need it."

"Oh..."

'Poor Stone.' He was always eager to impress the scientist. You noticed that a lot with other members of the military force and agents that they always tried to get the attention of Dr. Robotnik.  
You've asked him before if it bothered him. It was normal in your boss's eyes. You just thought it was weird...

A phone ring filled the small room. You and Stone stared at Robotnik as he answered it, standing up to leave.

A few minutes later the scientist came back in, "We have to go to the pentagon. I am needed there for another case. Stone," He addressed the agent with cold eyes, "You can ride with us."

Agent Stone Stuttered, "B-but my car."

He spun on his heel, "Call someone to pick it up, we don't have time to wait." 

You raised your eyebrows as he left, wondering what the government wanted this time.  
You stood up, "Stone, leave for a minute."

Without a question, he escaped your monitor room. Looking at the black suit box with the corner of your eyes. 'It's not that big of a deal," You decided whether or not to wear it, 'It's an official uniform...' You finally decided to go with it and you leaned back in your chair and locked your door. Slowly, you stripped. You put your lab coat on the back of your chair and folded your shirt and pants in a little pile. For a moment you were standing naked, looking at the brown box that held your uniform. Why were you so worried? You wanted to rip this sudden anxiety out of your chest and throw it in the trash.  
You reached out a hand and opened the box, pulling out the suit. You missed some details about it. It wasn't exactly like your boss's but feminine in ways you didn't notice.  
Still, you put it on, buttoning buttons and slipping on the jacket last. It was the same length as your lab jacket but much softer.   
You used your phone screen to tie your hair back into a loose, but professional, bun. You checked your makeup, that was still fine but you added another layer of lipgloss for good luck.

You stood in front of your door, unlocking it you took a deep breath and opened the door. You forced yourself to look confident and strong. You glanced yourself in the reflection of a fusebox; you even convinced yourself you were powerful. 

"Wow!" Stone said in awe when he saw you, "You look amazing in that." He was sitting next to the wall that split the driver's section and the lab. 

"You're too sweet." You smiled at him, Stone's compliments weren't the ones you wanted to hear though.   
You wanted to listen to Ivo Robotnik compliment you at least once-- even more than once.   
"You think he'll let me sit upfront?" 

"If he lets you it'll be a miracle." Stone shrugged, "He never lets me..."

Staring at him with sudden sadness, you clicked open the door and popped your head around the corner at Robotnik.

"Agent Stone, I thought I already told you that you weren't to be allowed up here." Dr. Robotnik kept his eyes on the road.

"Not him," You continued to enter the driver's pit. 

Dr. Robotnik did a double-take, "You're wearing the suit?" He didn't look for long, his eyes back on the road.

You felt agitation, 'Why do you want him to compliment you so badly?' You aggressively thought, 'He's your boss, that kiss and that..... It was a one-time thing!' You wish you could tell him what you were thinking. It would make things so much easier to deal wi-

"If you're gonna be up here you might as well tell Stone he can be here too." Ivo sounded annoying, "I don't want him throwing a pity party in our workspace." 

"Uh..." Was there a reason he was annoyed at you? 'Stop. Oh my fucking god... Just stop liking him, stop wanting him to be yours, stop. Stop. Stop-'

"Are you okay? You seem out of it today?" He said in a wary tone, "Is it because of-"

"No!" You said loudly, "No." You fixed your tone and was quiet for a few more minutes before letting Stone know that he was allowed up there with you guys.

· · ·

About half an hour in, all three of you were quiet. Finally Stone broke the silence.

"I can't take it anymore, this truck is too quiet." He complained.

"Then play music." Robotnik and you said together.

"My playlist isn't as good as yours though!" Stone jabbed at you.

"That's not even right!" You snapped at him, "Its not good, like at all."

"You're lying!" Stone giggled.

You smiled, "I'm not! How do you even know my playlist is good? You haven't even heard it!"

"Oh for Christ's sake just someone plays music!" Robotnik broke through the argument you and Stone were having.

"Fine." You grumbled, giving in a way to easily than you would've liked. Grabbing the aux cord, you pressed play and you thanked God that a strange song didn't play.

An hour later you and Stone were singing loudly to Maneater by Nelly Furtado. Robotnik wasn't singing but he tapped a foot on the ground; you could tell he was trying to be professional but the smallest of smiles was on his face.  
You and agent Stone were straight-up vibing though, the bass was bumping and you and he had already listened to this song multiple times. That and Venus Fly by Grimes... Turns out you and agent Stone had very similar tastes in music.

· · ·

It was two hours later when you reached the pentagon. You shut the music off completely a half hour before you got there because the racking of your nerves was getting worse. You had never been gone into the pentagon officially, just very briefly with the General at one point.

When Robotnik pulled up to the high-security gate, he put his glasses on. This was new to you, you didn't know he wore prescription anything, even in the three months you've known him. 

"I'm here to see the U.S. generals," Robotnik said, his tone even. 

"Name?"

"Ivo Robotnik," He said, the faintest hint of impatience in his voice, "Don't even try to look it up, they're expecting me."

The gates opened and he drove inside. Robotnik had his own place to park.  
After getting out, you brushed yourself off and made sure your hair didn't look like you were in a tornado.

"Remember, Doctor," Robotnik said your last name, "There are extreme professionals through the doors of this place, people who are armed and trained to kill, and your superiors." He pulled on his leather gloves. You realized with a panicked stab in your chest that you forgot your gloves in your old lab jacket. Your boss saw this and reached in his pocket, "I forgot to give these to you earlier, they're styled the same but they have tech in them. Just like mine." 

'Like his?' You thought, grabbing them and pulling them on. 

So this was the Pentagon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> First of all: happy one week anniversary to me first seeing Sonic lmfao  
> Second of all: this chapter hurt me on so many different levels. I apologize to god, uh, the Holy Spirit, and everyone who is reading this now and forever  
> Have a wonderful night


	8. A Replacement

You put on your ID tag, the others, Robotnik and Agent Stone, did the same. 

"Remember what I told you, Doctor." Robotnik reminded you.   
"Absolutely," You mumble back to him, this wasn't just a reminder to be on your best behavior. It was a reminder to be careful, you've heard rumors about cameras being everywhere in the Pentagon; if these rumors were anything like the Robotnik rumors, you knew to be cautious.

Before the door was open, Ivo Robotnik gave you a single reassuring nod.  
As he opened the doors, you forced your posture to be straight and you shoved your shoulders back. You were a small fish in a big sea, people would be judging your appearance with just a look.

You stepped in, Robotnik beside you, Stone was behind both of you. It was a perfect triangle in your opinion. 

As you made your way through the halls, you felt the eyes of others burning into you. It was tearing you down piece by piece, you took a hesitant look at your boss through the corner of your eye. How did he look so strong and confident? It amazed you.   
He sensed your gaze and met it. His brown eyes were silently cheering you on. Robotnik knew how you felt-- why did that make you happy?

You broke the eye contact and took a breath. People began to whisper:

"Who are they?" 

"I've never seen her before."

"That's Robotnik, isn't it?"

"Why's she wearing the same thing as him?"

You finally came to the familiar doors of the generals' meeting room. You and Robotnik nodded to each other before opening them together.

Inside was all the generals of the United States. They sat in a patient pose; it made you nervous just being in their presence.  
You clenched and unclenched a fist as you laid eyes on the man you threw you out of the PSD. 

Robotnik spoke, "Generals, I'm sure you've met my partner?"

You felt cold panic as he said 'partner', but you realized your boss was saying it as a work relationship. Not the way you had thought of first. You fought a blush as all the generals turned their eyes on you.

"We were called to report in." His voice was full of importance, hands behind his back, "Told we had another job to take care of."

One of the generals spoke up, "We called you, not the girl, Robotnik." He nodded in my direction.

"This girl has a name," Ivo said in an even tone, "She was assigned my underling, if she is to work with me then she must know what is going on." 

You stared, stonefaced at the wall. Why were you being like this? You were so stiff you felt like a board. 

"I agree with you," Said the general that threw you off the PSD, "She will take your place if one of your missions goes underway; we need her to be aware of tactics and our dynamics."

Your mouth gaped open unintentionally, 'if his mission goes underway?', "Wait." You knew you spoke out of turn by the way everyone looked at you, "I'm a replacement? Just a replacement?"

Another one of the generals spoke up, "Yes, Doctor. A replacement you are."

You felt rage flowing through you as you looked at Ivo Robotnik, who looked guilty but only slightly, "Ah yes, I see now. A replacement." You snarled.

"Do not be mad at Dr. Robotnik." A general said, "It was our choice to send you where you are now. In fact," He tapped his chin as you dug your dagger-like-eyes into his, "You're the only person in the U.S. with an IQ almost as high as Ivo, here."

"That's right," The person who kicked off your team said, his silver hair shined in your eyes, "You're just as valuable as Robotnik. You are aware his IQ is 300?"

"Y-yessir." You suddenly stuttered. You have known from the beginning it was like that though. However, you didn't think that it would be brought up in the situation.

"Your IQ is the closest we have to his. If anything were to happen to this man we would be lost. Understand?"

"Yessir." You dipped your head in response.

"Back to the main topic," The main general started again, "We need you two to go investigate an 'accidental' radioactive leakage past the coast of California. We've had reports of several suddenly mutated animals, whatever is going on there needs to stop immediately."

Both of you nodded respectfully and before you left Robotnik added, "Whatever this is, general, I'll not quit until I get this under control."

You both stepped out of the office. Agent Stone was outside waiting, "What happened?" He quietly asked you.

"Got called a replacement. The usual." You were still disgusted about that and you knew you were going to confront Ivo about that later.

As all three of you left no one paid much attention. At least you know when you saw, you wanted to confront him now, but not while Agent Stone was watching. After you left the building, there is no music played, no laughing, no jokes. Just a quiet sound of wind hitting the windshield and your cauldron of anger. 

• • •

You were in your monitor room trying to sleep, you heard the sounds of Robotnik working outside. He had Agent Stone by his side at all times, as if to keep you away.  
You used this time idly, counting down the seconds, minutes, hours that the agent was on the clock. Yes, you were mad. It wasn't so much the fact that Robotnik should've told you, it was that the top generals in the U.S. had told you. 

Dr. Robotnik was so usually bold; he never cared about personal space and was a force to be reckoned with in a fight.  
The last case you'd finished, yes the prison lube one, Robotnik went out of his way to track him down with his drones. Just like you guessed, he didn't bring him back to jail. He just outright murdered him.  
You didn't learn this until later, but Stone had accidentally mentioned it while you two were hanging out.

You yawned, it was getting late...

· · ·

'Fuck!' You bolted awake, you'd fallen asleep on your work desk. You sat there a minute, laying your chin back on the cold steel. It felt nice, the heat of summer had filled your monitor room and almost gave you a heat stroke--

For a second you had forgotten you were upset at your boss. You stood up so fast you almost knocked over your chair. Grabbing your jacket off the chair you stormed out of the room; making your way outside where you'd seen him last.

You stepped off the last step and onto the grass. Crickets chirped and frogs croaked in the background. For a minute you didn't see Ivo in the darkness, just a hunk of electronics. But there he was, sitting with his back to you working on that dumb hunk of metal.  
Your shoes crushed on the grass making crisp noises, "So I'm a replacement now, huh?" Why did you have to say it like that? Like you were more to him than a silly, feeble-minded girl to him.

The genius didn't reply, he just continued his work. So you continued your rant, "What am I to you? Some stupid girl?" You spat, "I would've liked to know from you instead of the fucking top generals of the United States of fucking America!" Your teeth and fists were clenched. Tears were threatening to spill over, "You're a stupid man. A stupid, arrogant, entitled, little bitch!" What words could you throw at him without him wanting to kill you? Who cared if he killed you. However, you were just mad...  
Again, he still didn't answer your protests, you felt red-hot anger. Being ignored was something you hated, especially now, "No wonder you're an orphan, Dr. Ivo Robotnik." You snarled, looking down on him with your furious, icy eyes. 

That did it. He dropped whatever tool he had been using and stood up, turning on you, "What did you say?" Robotnik's eyes were furrowed and his eyes were daggers.

You instantly felt horrible, "I didn't mean it..."

He stepped up to you, it only took him a single stride to make it. Robotnik loomed over you, his aura full of sudden, unbearable, hate.

"I-I'm sorry okay, look man..." You whimpered, you definitely regretted the words you'd said now.

Suddenly, the weight of his aura lifted. Like it was never there in the first place, "Bold of you to assume that even matters to me," You looked at him and saw your boss roll his eyes, "However," They locked on you, "I'm going to teach you to never speak to me like that again." 

He lurched forward, grabbing your waist and pulling you close to him. You put your hands on his chest, looking up at him warily. What was he going to do?  
Your question was answered quickly when you saw the same seductive look in his eyes that you saw earlier in the day.

"Strip," Robotnik ordered, letting you go. 

"Wha- here? I can't do it here! What if- what if-"

"Now." He simply said.

Without another word, you took off your jacket, followed by your shirt, then pants. You were left standing in the heat with only your undergarments on, "Happy?" You hissed at him.

"I said strip. I wanna see that beautiful body of yours," He trilled your first name at the end, making you shiver. 

'Did he just call me beautiful?' You blushed as you peeled off your bra and panties. Narrowing your eyes, you licked your lips nervously. 

"That's a good girl," He purred, smiling in his douchey way. Robotnik closed proximity to you, kissing you lightly before he undid his belt and corralled you to the hunk of metal, "God, I want you so bad..." His tone went deeper and grittier, his eyes raked your body.

Unable to take it anymore you leaned back onto the warm metal, grasping his collar and pulling him down for another kiss. Ivo smiled mid-kiss and tsked, "None of that for you," His smirk widened, "You've been bad." He pulled away slightly but stayed close to your face.   
Suddenly, Robotnik moved his face next to your ear, "How much you wanna bet I'm already making you dripping right now?"

You shivered, then winced as he leaned in a bit more, his lips parting slightly as he took your ear in his teeth, biting softly. You were more than dripping at this point, this man did something to you to make you fall for him and you knew it... He released it, licked your ear lightly before his hands went to your hardening nipples. Ivo pinched both lightly with his gloved fingers, making you moan softly. 

You were getting impatient. Oh how you wanted his dick in you, your pussy throbbed thinking about it. You weren't meant for teasing foreplay and he knew it, he knew you wanted it so bad and your body was begging. 

Ivo Robotnik looked you dead in the eyes, "How about I test the waters here," He growled your name.

You nodded so slightly. 

"I can't hear you," He licked his lips, tilting his head to watch you.

"Yes, please." You murmur.

"Mm. I think you're forgetting a few things," He was having fun with this. 

"Y-yes please, sir." You panted.

The smallest of grins show on his face, "What do you want from me, Doctor?" 

"I- I want you!" You cry out, "All I've ever wanted was you!"

"Good," Robotnik smiled. He raised a gloved hand in front of you, "Care to take it off?" 

You nodded, "Yes, sir..."

He put his fingertips in your mouth, you licked the leather outside of them before you gently took two leather fingers. Ivo pulled his hand out of it and went to take it from your mouth. You smirked and tightened your grip so he couldn't get it easily.

A mischievous but serious grin spread along his face, "You're gonna be difficult, eh?" He tugged harder, making you jerk forward in surprise. Robotnik acted like he was going to hug you but instead held you to him with one arm and the other slithered down your back; fingertips barely touching your spine, making you shudder involuntarily.  
Ivo made it to your ass and squeezed it a single time before going past it and reached the opening of your pussy, he touched it gingerly with his bare hand, making you sigh.   
Robotnik chuckled before thrusting two digits into you. You gave into him immediately, turning into pudding in his arms, "If you're this tight with just two fingers I wonder how you'll feel with my dick in you." He whispered in your ear as he pulled his finger out of you, making you shudder and moan with pleasure. You wrapped one arm around where his ribs met his waist and another one around the upper back.

"Y-you're teasing m-me." You pouted.

"So what if I am?" Ivo laughed devilishly, "You deserve everything I do to you." The scientist brought his fingers to his lips, tasting you as you watched, wide-eyed. He observed your expression, "You taste just how you look..." Robotnik stuck his fingers close to your face and you opened your mouth to let him in, sucking his fingers you looked up at him. His brown eyes were the only thing you were focused on, they seemed to be glowing as he watched you.

He pulled his fingers out of your mouth, "So naughty," The scientist teased, "giving me those blowjob eyes like you're some sort of whore." He sneered.

All you could do was meet his gaze equally, you were worried that if you spoke now he would tease you and not give you him entirely.

Ivo Robotnik devoured you with his look, "I bet you want me, don't you?" 

Fuck yeah, you did. You nodded.

He thought about it for a moment, "Well... I guess you earned it." He reached down with his newly available hand and undid the button and unzipped the zipper. You were pressed up against him so hard that you could feel his thickness through the fabric. He took it out of his pants and touched its tip to your opening. You trembled in anticipation, before Ivo thrust into you he growled, "I've waited too long to do this."  
Suddenly, it was in you and Robotnik didn't give you a chance to adjust to his size. He was just jackhammering you, your nails were digging so deep into the scientist's back that you thought it might go through the cloth. Ivo held you against the hunk of metal behind you for support as he continued his massacre of your pussy.  
Your head was against the metal behind you, his and your moans filled the air around you. You were delirious with sensations you'd never felt with any other man before; your head was spinning and you closed your eyes as the night sky threatened to take you.

Robotnik shoved his head in between your neck and kissed you passionately. Sucking on your soft skin. Your hand went from his back to his hair; grabbing a handful, you screamed his name, "Oh fuck, Ivo! Right there!" You felt yourself coming to a climax. 

Robotnik grunted as you stuck your head in the crook between his neck and collarbone and moaned louder than you ever had in your life. You drank in his scent, he was sweaty but it was also sweet.  
Second, later, Ivo pumped you full of his cum. Letting out a muffled moan as he lay his forehead on yours, gasping as his cock twitched inside of you. Both of you stood there, panting, for a good few minutes before Ivo pulled away from you, his now soft dick slipping out of you. 

You almost fell, your legs were like jello and you were lucky enough to have Robotnik still there to support you, "C'mon," Robotnik murmured your name, "Let's get cleaned up. We have work tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me literal years to write. It's also probably the most smutty thing I've ever written in my life so forgive me. 
> 
> Tollef, Hoda, when you see this, don't tease me lmfao I suffered a lot for this chapter including my dignity and my ticket to heaven.  
> I'm exhausted from this chapter, I think I might just lay down and sleep for a thousand years.
> 
> Sadly, I have school tomorrow.


	9. Blinded

The next few days felt like a dream; the time Agent Stone was gone was the times you and Dr. Robotnik hooked up, sometimes casual sex, though it was mostly rough sex. 

You weren't still sure how to tell your boss that you didn't want this. It has been weighing on your mind heavily the last couple of days, as Stone left and left you two alone.  
Now, in fact, it was one of those times. Stone wanted to get coffee, you were working on another broken drone. This time it was yours, yours always broke. Robotnik told you to add armor but your past job was always poking through and stopping you from making weaponry; even if it was just armor.

You clicked feebly on your mouse as you heard your door open behind you. You recognized Robotnik's footfalls easily, he leaned on your chair, putting his arms on the top.  
You looked up at him, he was looking at your monitor, "I've made a design I want to share with you." 

You raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be? We've been working on the same designs forever." 

He cupped his hands around your face and looked down at you, Ivo's smile made you grin back at him, "You know that's not true."

You rolled your eyes, "Same drone plans, same battle plans, and same blueprints. That's all I've seen here." Robotnik let his fingers tap on your cheeks once before letting you go. He turned to leave and you went to follow him. Picking up your jacket and putting it on, you followed.

When you reached his part of the bus, Ivo's signature red screen filled the room. Making you remember the night you saw Robotnik brushing his hands through his hair and listening to music.   
With a few clicks, the genius pulled up blueprints for a personal jet, "Remember when I said I'd make you a jet? Well, here it is, ready to be started."

You gawked at it. You didn't think Robotnik would actually find the time to make the actual jet's blueprints. To be honest, you never thought you'd be fucked by hon either; maybe you should stop being surprised by things. 

You watched as he got excited over it, being the nerd he was, "I plan on making it faster and well armored." Ivo clicked again, making it slide to a 3D version. It was white like his own, but a blue interior, "There's double the weapons, double the power packed into it." 

You weren't even staring at it anymore. You watched as he gushed about your to-be-built jet; his lips curled upward in a smile and eyes had a fire in them. You could almost see how Robotnik's brain was working as you could see the gears turn as he worded every special ability. 

You were, how would you word it? Falling in love with him.

Ivo must've asked a question at some point because he turned his head to you and you met his eyes, "I-I'm sorry, what?" You blushed.

"I asked if you wanted to change anything. You need to listen more." 

You laughed, "There's nothing I want to change, it's perfect." Your arms intertwined as you grabbed hands.

Robotnik placed his lips on your forehead, kissing you softly, "You're perfect."

You felt all your blood go to your face in a blush, you two were pretty strange for people who never even said they loved each other. But, you didn't even know you were in love with him yet. Why would you say it to a man for all you knew was a short time fling?

You heard the doors to the bus open again and both of you untangled each other, acting like none of it had happened in the first place.

• • •

"Fuck!" You yell as you slapped your head on the bottom of the jet trying to maneuver to the next metal plate.

"Damn, Doctor, you alright?" You heard Agent Stone ask from where he waited to give you and Robotnik tools as you worked on the empty husk of your jet.   
Yes, he had said he wanted to do it alone a day prior but you insisted for two reasons. One, you both also had a job to do in California and the sooner they figured what was happening, the sooner they could relax for a while. And two, you wanted your jet as soon as possible. You knew well that you wouldn't be able to power it without a strong enough power source but was that stopping you? No, it wasn't.

You and Robotnik would switch shifts; one on trying to figure out what the bell was causing mutated animals and radiation leakage, and the other working on assembling the shell of the small jet.

Right now, you were the one just starting the husk. The main goal was to finish the outer armor then execute the interior. After that, the weapons, engines, control panels, and every other electrical part that was needed.

"Stone," You grumbled at your friend, "shut the fuck up." 

"My bad, Doctor." He tried not to laugh. You couldn't see it but you could hear the mild amusement in his voice.

You sighed before getting back to your work. Lots of pieces needed to be welded in, luckily, Robotnik had done most of that for you. You smiled stupidly as you tightened in a bolt. That idiot, he was always doing things for you. You had even persuaded him to not do it, using your body as a bargaining tool. Ivo promised he wouldn't; he never truly kept his promises. But if he broke them he would make it up some way or another.

You slid out from the bottom of the jet, grabbing Agent Stone's hand when he outstretched it for you. Running your hands through your hair, you let out a yawn. The base hull was finished, so all you had to do was wait for your shift to end.

"Go check on Dr.Robotnik." You ordered, stretching your arms above your head. Having your arms so close to your body the entire time was straining on your muscles; most of the time it felt like they were going to explode, making you rest a second under the hot metal.  
Speaking of metal, you were forced to work under the jet's hot metal until you told Stone to grab a fan and a stand-up tarp to keep the hot summer sun off of you both. 

"Right away." Agent Stone chirped and sped off in the direction of Ivo Robotnik-- your lover... If you could call him that... Was he?

You shook your head to get rid of the thought; you had mixed feelings about the scientist all of a sudden.   
It wasn't so much that he was your fuckbuddy, but he was also your boss, and coworker. Not to mention you two were breaking important government rules by being together in ways that were highly inappropriate for boss and worker.   
Ivo Robotnik was a strange man, every morning he groomed his mustache and added more wax to it. The man was also always having fun, every moment of his job was fun for him; Robotnik loved his job more than you did. He loved the control he got from it, loved ordering people around, loved ordering you around when you two were alone.   
You sometimes wished that you could know about your boss. You looked up his name once and nothing even popped up, he wasn't even on the government's private web. Dr. Ivo Robotnik virtually didn't exist...

You stepped into the bus, wanting to catch a wink of a nap before your next shift on the radioactive sight. You would think: Why don't you just clock out for the day if you're that tired? Well, the simple answer is: You can't clock out. You're constantly working.  
If you wanted this kind of life you would've gone with Agent Stone in the first place. 

You flopped on your bed, not even wanting to take off your greasy, old, work clothing. It wasn't your suits, those were laying, folded, on your bookshelf.  
Closing your eyes, your body immediately shut down, putting you into an exhausted deep-sleep.

· · ·

A clock chimed. It was so familiar... Why? You opened your eyes in an unfamiliar place, pink walls and a canopy bed filled your vision.   
You could smell something sweet, it fills your lungs and you got up. You noticed you were very short and small...

The morning light seemed to mist the sides of your vision, making it hard to see.

You made your way down the hallway, looking at the photo frames. You could see... Well, you, but the people surrounding you had no face. Just fleshy skin.

You scrunched you grow in confusion as you entered the kitchen. A plate of pancakes was sitting on the counter, you pulled yourself onto the stool and sat down. You almost screamed when two figures materialized in front of you. One seemed to be female, cooking on the stove on the counter across from you. Another was next to you reading the paper. 

You turned to the man with the paper, tilting your head as you tried to understand the headlines. Maybe that would help you understand what was happening.

Your eyes skimmed the paper before you caught sight of something. It read 'Couple dead and Child Blinded In Car Crash.' You felt a thump in your chest as you continued to read, 'Mother and Father died first..... Child lost vision... Not long... Car crash... Skiing.' Then, out of every name, it could've said it said yours. Your full name.   
Your eyes widened as the paper shifted before your eyes. Two memorials on the paper. One, the lady in front of you, two, the man next to you.

You felt a shriek rip through your throat. Suddenly, you were falling, falling, falling...

· · ·

"Wake up!" You woke up mid-scream. Robotnik was shaking you, Stone was peering over his shoulder with worry written all over his face.

Your heart was pounding, your lungs felt like it was going to burst, "What the fuck?" You shout, "Let go of me!" 

Ivo didn't, "Absolutely not," He was talking out of worry, you knew it, "What happened? Are you okay?" He swallowed, his eyes as big as saucers.

"I-I'm not sure..." Why were you freaking out about a dream? It was just a dream, right? Terror tore through you like wildfire. You shook him off even though you wanted him to hold you until your body calmed down, you pushed past Agent Stone. Storming out of the bus, you made your way into the woods next to the site you were working at. You heard the protests of your boss and Stone as you disappeared into the thickets. You just needed some time to yourself.

• • •

It was when you found the old truck that you stopped. It was a faded blue, rusted, windows broken, tires gone, it looked sad...  
You sighed. That dream, why? There was something just... not right about it. It was obviously about what happened when you were six, but you weren't blinded. You were barely hurt, right? This was crazy that you were even thinking this! You're not blind, you can see every color perfectly, everything was perfect. Yeah, you wear glasses but only if you were reading. That's a normal occurrence... your mind was still running on adrenaline. You paced in front of the truck, mumbling little thoughts as you thought them; you might've gone insane if it wasn't for the snapping branch to your left.

Your head whipped and you stopped mid-pace to stare into the woods, "Come out." You snarled.

It was a few seconds before Ivo Robotnik steppes out of the brush, "It's just me. Calm down."

You clenched your teeth and you let out a primal growl, "I told you to leave me alone!"

"You literally woke up screaming!" He used his arms to indicate the way back, "Stone couldn't wake you so he brought me to you." Robotnik's jacket fluttered as a breeze hit both of you, "You were shrieking." His voice was soft but full of worry and tension.

"I'm fine, Robotnik!" You wanted to scream to just show him how pissed off you were, your anger issues hit the on-switch again and you were fighting to keep calm, "God, just go back to work. You never needed me in the first place." Why were you bringing this up? "I'm just a replacement, remember?" You hissed.

You saw Robotnik's face light up in aggression, "You are not a replacement to me," He nearly shouted, "Why would you think that?" 

You clenched your fists, "Oh! Well maybe because I am!" 'Calm down,' your thoughts yelled all at once at you, "And what am I to you then? Because I sure as hell am not someone you like, you just want me for sex! I'm not stupid, Ivo, I am a genius like you! I could surpass you in an instant if I wanted to!" Spittle flew from your mouth, you bet you looked absolutely feral.

Robotnik's mouth fell open, you saw him tremble as he clenched his fists and his jaw, "You!" He growled, "You think I don't care about you? You're insane if you think I don't. You're the greatest thing that's happened to me since I got this fucking job!" He closed his eyes, trying to extract words, "I- I love you, how do you not see it? How-" You saw the heartbreak in his soft brown eyes before he wheeled around and marched his way back to camp.

In an instant, you realized you realized you fucked up, "W-wait." 

But he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lordddddd, I got this chapter done in like 3 hours.   
> I'm feeling a bit better today but I think I'm gonna keep the every-other-day posting schedule. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!


	10. I Love You...

You stared after Robotnik, dread slowly creeping up your body like vines. Did Ivo Robotnik just tell you that he loved you?   
In a burst of movement, you chased after him, "Ivo! Wait I'm so sorry, please!" You sprinted, tripping on leaves and exposed tree roots. You played and replayed his heartbroken eyes, his worry displayed in them when you awoke. Finally, you escaped the woods. Barely catching the genius enter the bus. You entered the password and the bus doors opened, you almost tripped getting into it, "Robotnik, I didn't mean to-" You stopped mid-sentence when you saw the General that transferred you to the unit.

He said your name as a greeting as you stared terrified at him, "What was all that about?"

Your eyes moved quickly to Robotnik and back to the General. Robotnik had his arms crossed; the genius wasn't even looking at you, "I dropped an important piece of a project..." It was an unconvincing lie at the most. 

He raised a gray eyebrow at you, "Mm." Was all he said.

For short, this was a horrible time for a General to visit them at work, "What brings you all the way to California, General?" Your jaw was tight.

He held his hands behind his back as he walked around the main room, "I like to check on my two favorite scientists every once an awhile. Though I didn't expect to find you two with leaves in your hair and arguing when I arrived."

"My apologies, General." Robotnik stared daggers at you from over the General's shoulder, "It's just how the Doctor said it. We were upset over a piece of customized metal made just for this job."

The General sighed, "I want you two and hurry up this mission. The government doesn't know how long they can keep the reporters from finding out and putting it on the air-- it isn't easy." He huffed

Robotnik crossed his arms, turning his upset gaze to the General, "My dearest apologies. Tell the president we'll get this done as soon as possible. We will get all," He emphasized on 'all', "distractions aside."

You felt your annoyance flare up again. Was Robotnik purposely being a fucking idiot today? You brushed the leaves out of your hair to distract yourself, "Leave it to us, General." You threw back some words.

If the General heard, he didn't show it, "I hope so. I want to see the results soon." He flashes you a small, kind smile before taking his leave. 

You immediately turned on Robotnik, "Did you know he was coming today?" You snarled. 

Ivo sneered, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." 

You felt your hackles rising, "Oh come on, Robotnik. Don't act like everything that happened between us is now crushed because I yelled at you." 

"I've done everything I can for you!" Robotnik yelled, "Now you freak out and can't even tell me what happened! It's a fucking dream; nothing can hurt you ever, I wouldn't let them, Agent Stone sure as hell wouldn't let them! Even if he is a dumb idiot I know he cares about you too!" Now he was ranting, "I feel like I'm the only one adding to this relationship-"

"Relationship?" You let out a high laugh, "What relationship, Robotnik? Have you forgotten we can get in trouble for this shit? I've wanted to end it for months. Fuck, man, I enjoyed it while it lasted." Why did you feel tears at the edge of your vision? He meant nothing to you, right? 

He got red in the face, Robotnik opened his mouth to speak but immediately shut it again. He turned his angry brown eyes on you again. You felt horrible once again, knowing you went too far, "Leave me alone." He grumbled as he left the bus, leaving you in his wake.

• • • 

Robotnik completely avoided you for two days before you finally called him out on his bullshit.

"Ivo?" You knocked on his door. Oh, how you wished to hear his stupid voice. Even if it was an angry tone, you didn't know how you got through a day without it, "Please just talk to me."

The door unlocked and opened slowly, Robotnik was in his work shirt, it was halfway buttoned and you felt your eyes wandering down to his pants, which were also unbuttoned and the belt was unbuckled, "What do you want?" He sounded tired, you looked at him closer. There were bags under his eyes; it was obvious he was overworking himself. Sometimes having a PHD in health meant you couldn't see the symptoms in himself.

"Uh, can we talk..?" You asked, doing your best to try and make your eyes not wander.

"Now?" Robotnik looked behind him. 

You had to fight an eye roll, "Yes, now." If you didn't do this now you would lose all hope of repairing your relationship with him.

Ivo kept his eyes in yours for a minute before sighing and letting you in, "Make it fast. I'm exhausted."

"I-I can tell," It wasn't like him to admit weaknesses, even if it was just a normal one, "I'm sorry. I'll try and make it fast, though."

He sat on the foot of his bed and you leaned against the bookcase. You took this moment to take in the details of his room. It was unusually clean; the books on the bookcase were just textbooks and some even in different languages. His bed was a bit messy but it looked to be made at some point during the day. A small dresser is what caught your eye last. It was large and made of what seemed to be oak, six drawers lined the two sides.   
You expected more, to be honest, maybe electronics, wires, tools, and blueprints on desks. Now you kinda wondered where the tools he gets come from—

"You gonna gawk or are you gonna talk to me?" Robotnik snapped impatiently.

"Ah, yes." You shook yourself back to reality, "I've come to apologize for what happened. It wasn't only unprofessional, it was irresponsible of me to act the way I was."

He stared at you again, his tired eyes searching you, "I feel the way I acted was acceptable." Ivo said dully.

'He did not just...' You felt your body get hot with prickly annoyance, "Ivo," You began, "we were both out of compliance."

"You were out of compliance." You detected a hint of amusement. So he was enjoying himself, hm?

You sucked in a breath before taking a step closer to him, bending so you could meet his eye level, "You're so ignorant sometimes."

You saw that familiar spark return to his eyes, "I can say the same about you," He growled your name, not angrily, but also not lovingly.

"Maybe I am." Your tone even, now you were closer to him than you'd been in a couple of days, "But at least I know when to admit it."

You were sure Robotnik felt the tension between you two; only a few inches more and you would've touched lips... if you kissed him now would that be enough to tell him how sorry you were? 

You would've done it but the loud footfalls of Agent Stone stopped you. You smoothed your jacket out before turning you back to him, hand on the doorknob, "Come see me when you understand that I-" You stopped, could you tell him you loved him? Did you love him? "That I'm sorry." You said instead.

Stone watched you shut his door behind you, "What was all of that about?" He asked in true curiosity.

You put a hand on your forehead and closed your eyes as you sat down in a chair, "He's just being a dick tonight." 

"That's just Dr. Robotnik." Stone shrugged, "Do you want your coffee or do you want whiskey?" You looked at him and he laughed, "I'm just asking cause you look like you need a drink, Doctor."

Sighing, you agreed to a drink. You watched Stone take out the whiskey from the drawer full of a different liquor. He grabbed two glasses and poured it a quarter of the way full, "Here." He handed you one.

"Thank you." You wished you could be as unprofessional as you wished and just chug it. You felt like garbage, as you looked at the Golden liquid, you saw your reflection. You may have looked even more tired than Robotnik did; you had that permanent bitch face on, making you look like you had fought a dozen wars.

"Are you doing okay?" Stone asked, "I-I'm sorry for asking it's just that you look—"

"Tired, yeah." You smiled wearily at him, "Life sucks, Stone." 

"Sorry..." The Agent took a nervous sip of his drink.

"No," You sighed, "stop apologizing. I work as a government official and officials get overworked sometimes. It's part of having no rights to yourself as a literal weapon of a country." You rolled your eyes as you took a big gulp of whiskey.

"Oh, don't be like that."

"I mean... it's the truth though, isn't it?"

"It is," Agent Stone agreed, "but at least be nice to yourself when you say it. You aren't a weapon." He said matter-of-factly.

You looked at him as you grabbed the whiskey bottle to refill your glass, "Then what am I If I am not a weapon?"

"You are an intelligent, wonderful, beaut- woman." Stone got red in the face, "You were chosen for this job to be the best you can be for the U.S."

You ignored his cut-off word, "I was assigned by my IQ, Stone. I am the smartest woman in the world, while Robotnik is the smartest man. Why spend that working for the U.S. as a quote-on-quote weapon when we could be helping make vaccines or being a surgeon." You explained, taking another drink.

"Maybe so..." The Agent sighed.

"Exactly so." You growled bitterly.

The room got quiet; soon after, Agent Stone took his leave to go watch outside. A single light was on and it was over your head, your thoughts escaped you and they eventually came back to Robotnik.  
You pictured his soft black hair, how it flopped out of place every time he was excited about something or just being plain dramatic; you liked to run your hands through it whenever you could. His brown eyes that you looked into every day whether he wanted you to or not, they always sparkled with intelligence or just pure love when they met yours. You always wanted to describe them as caramel when they were actually chocolate, you knew your mind wasn't going to change it but you were fine with that. His movements always threw you off, sometimes he acted robotic and other times he moved with grace and precision. There was no beginning or ending with Ivo Robotnik, you thought maybe that's why you were so attracted to him; everything was an adventure with him, every new step held a surprise.  
As you looked into your glass, you could see him sitting with you on the top of this very bus while he held you as you cried. Even now, six months later, you could hear him soothing you. 

You jumped as you heard a light snore from his room. Something pulled you out of that chair, you sat your glass down and made your way to the door. 

Opening it, you saw him sleeping on his side, fully clothed. He must've fallen asleep right after you left.   
You climbed into his bed, staying on top of the covers. 

Robotnik sensed you and grunted your name as a question, "what happened?"

You lay down, his back to you, "Shh... go back to sleep, my love." You purred. 

He rolled over so he could be face to face with you. Not saying a word he grabbed the back of your head and lightly kissed your forehead. You almost cried it was the first kind thing he had done to you in the two days of your argument.   
You scooted closer to him, his scent swarmed you now. Now it lacked the sweaty musk and was just a sweet, metallic smell; you felt so whole next to him. Tucking your head under his chin and running fingers through his hair you slowly fell asleep while Ivo twirled your hair with one of his hands and intertwined his fingers with yours with the other. 

Your last thoughts were, 'I love you too...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme tell you guys something, I absolutely didn't want to finish this chapter.  
> I distracted myself till the last moment with movies and chatting on Discord... even going as far as reading an incredibly cursed fic which I very much regret. 
> 
> Big shoutout to Bruno Mars, Drake, and BROCKHAMPTON for getting me through the last 1000 words of this chapter. Plus they inspired me to make this chapter soft boy hours.
> 
> Big apologies to Sol (you know who you are) for not realizing you were still reading this despite your gay heart and gave you every spoiler there was to this fic 😔
> 
> Sorry for the late update.


	11. Suspicious Accusations

"Wake up." Robotnik's voice woke you.

"Wha-" You yawned, opening your eyes to see Ivo rolled over on his side, watching you, "What time is it?" You blushed as you realized.

He exhaled through his nose, a small laugh, "It's still 5 am. Stone won't be here for another two hours."

Your memories quickly came tumbling back. You argued you got drunk, you ended up in his bed again. You felt your face get hot with an even deeper blush, did you do anything with him?

"Aw, are you blushing?" He smiled, a teasing tone in his voice, "If you're wondering, no, we didn't do anything. Just cuddled, which actually was a fine substitute for what I really wanted to do to you."

This time, you were the one laughing, "And what did you what to do to me, Dr. Ivo Robotnik? Give me a checkup?"

Robotnik rolled over so he was on top of you, using his arms to prop himself up, "If it was a checkup it would be like no other doctor had done to his patient before, I assure you."

"Would you like to give an example?" You LuminousScorchgestive tone, smirking as you saw him give you a little smile.

"Not right now," Ivo admitted, "We need to work," He saw the disappointed look on your face, he leaned down and kissed you, "perhaps later I can show you."

You let out an impatient huff as he rolled off of you. Robotnik stretched as he sat at the edge of the bed and yawned, then got up, making his way to the bathroom to freshen up.  
You lay on your back for a few minutes with your eyes closed; imagining how later tonight would feel with Ivo. 

"If I walk out there and find you still sleeping I'm kicking you out!" Robotnik teased from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Maybe I should kick myself out!" You called back. You heard his laugh as you climbed out of his bed, you fixed your shirt and slowly emerged from his room.   
The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon and with it a whole new day. A new start for you. 

You cleaned up the mess from last night, putting the whiskey bottle back in its drawer and the glasses rinsed and dried. Walking into your room, you quickly changed out of your dirty suit and replaced it with another. Now you were glad you ended up buying more black suits the last time you ended up at the Pentagon, otherwise, you would have to wear your flight suit and it was nowhere close to being time to wear that. 

As you buttoned up your last button, Robotnik came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, "I thought you were getting ready." You chuckled.

Ivo kissed the back of your neck, his breath was warm, "I'm done getting ready, what's taking you so long."

You turned around so you were facing him, "Well, for a start... You."

"Ouch." He feigned his hurt, "That hurts a bit," He chuckled your name.

You stood on your tippy-toes so you could peck him on the lips. You noticed his mustache was crooked, reaching up gently you took it in between your fingers, "Ivo..."

"I know, I know... it's crooked." He shrugged, "What about it? I don't care." 

You laughed, messing up his hair with your free hand, "I care, you idiot!" You cooed with love.

Robotnik let a half-smile show through as he gazed down at you with his beautiful eyes, "Do you really want me to fix it?" He asked. 

"Yes." You answered simply, kissing him on the cheek before leaving his arms and continued to fix your hair. You met eyes with Ivo in the mirror as he observed.

"Why don't you let me do your hair?" He suddenly asked, his own hair still messed up.

"Since when do you know any hairstyle, Mr. Robotnik?" You almost laughed.

"Doctor Robotnik." He corrected, "And I bet I could execute some hot ass hairstyles just for you."

"That's honestly terrifying." You admitted, to be honest, it was a valid opinion; you were positive Ivo didn't have any experience with hair in the first place.

He rolled his eyes, "Nothing to be scared about, I need you to tr—"

Stone was here, his car arriving outside was the first sign of him. Shoving Ivo out of your room, you decided to leave your hair down today.  
When you left your room, Robotnik was sitting next to a desk with his head propped up by his hand as he watched Agent Stone make his latte.

"Good morning," You yawned as though you'd just woken up, "What's on the agenda today?"

"Well for starts," Robotnik didn't move, "coffee. Then the regular of waiting until the Pentagon gets a job for us." 

"Sounds like a plan I can get behind." 

Stone stopped and turned around, mouth open. His eyes moved from you to Ivo twice before he spoke, "Weren't you guys just arguing?" The Agent asked.

You tried hard to look surprised, "I guess..." You averted your eyes as you thought about it. Agent Stone was getting too curious. 

The Agent looked at Robotnik, "There's no way you guys just got over it, come on!" 

He shrugged, taking the latte from Stone, "We're adults. Sometimes you just have to get over issues and get on with our lives."

"God, you guys are strange." Agent Stone said as if he had tried to understand the geniuses that stood before him.

• • •

You hopped into Agent Stone's car. He'd invited you to go to the store with him all because you complained you were bored.

As you shut the door, Stone jumped in. Immediately he asked, "So what happened after I left last night?" 

You froze, "I finished my drink," You didn't finish your drink. In fact, you remember fully that you poured it out this morning when you were cleaning up, "then passed out." That part was true, although it wasn't in your bed... 

"You're a horrible liar." Stone did in an accusing tone.

You forced your eyes to meet his dark green eyes, "Are you in any position to accuse me of something, Agent Stone?"

He flinched, "I'm not stupid, I-I can see how he looks at you!" He stuttered, "It's like he prioritizes you above his own work!"

"Are you sure you're not jealous? Is it because he treats me like a human and a co-worker? I know he doesn't treat you like that." Agent Stone was your friend, but out of sheer panic and aggression, you said this. You made sure to dig deep into his feelings with every word. This worked, you saw how the agent's expression changed and his face turned red.

"Get out." His jaw clenched.

Without another word, you left. You were glad this was over, but at the same time, you regretted being so mean to Stone. You felt extremely guilty for using topics that he had confided in you in the secrecy of your monitor room. Slamming open the door, marching into the main room of the bus. You were glad that Dr. Robotnik was in his office working on something or-

"Quick trip?" 

His voice made you jump, Ivo was leaning on his doorway, eyebrows raised in pure curiosity. He knew something went wrong, "Well..." Just how were you going to explain that Agent Stone knew about you and Ivo Robotnik hooking up whenever you could?

"Well?" There was a worried tone to his voice. You secretly wondered if he could read your mind, "Well what?"

"Well, Stone mentioned briefly that he suspected..." You gulped, "that we were together."

Even from where you stood you could see the panic flash in his eyes like a car's headlights, "That's not good, is it?" 

• • •

"And you brought me here because..?" Stone queried, keeping his usually all voice highly guarded.

"Because of your sudden accusations." Ivo Robotnik stood in front of him while you stood off to the side to listen.

"My accusations?" Stone played stupid but his blush showed it all.

Robotnik was stone-faced, "You know exactly what accusations I'm talking about, Agent Stone. The ones where you're convinced that the Doctor and I are having a dalliance, or how less educated people say it: fucking." 

'Damn, he didn't have to go for the throat like that' You thought as you mentally cringed.

Stone, on the other hand, physically cringed, "They aren't sudden accusations, Dr. Robotnik, they're the truth." 

He sounded so sure, which set a pang of fear in your heart as you watched with your best straight face.  
Robotnik sighed, "Kid, you've been watching too many soap operas I swear... I can absolutely guarantee this woman and I had not been engaging in any sexual acts."

'Why does he say it in such a weird fucking way?' You fought to keep your eyes from rolling.

"Oh, I, uh-"

"Go home, Stone." Ivo sighed in a tired way, "Give yourself a week break. I don't want this to happen again, alright?"

"Y-yessir," Stone mumbled, reluctantly the Agent got up and grabbed his jacket. Making sure he grabbed everything, Stone pushed past you who was standing in the doorway and slammed the door behind him as he left. 

You wait a minute before you spoke to Ivo, who still had his back to you, "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He sighed.

"I don't know." You confessed, "Just the way you're acting..."

Ivo looked over his shoulder, "The way I'm acting is relief, my dear."

You heart thumped, he'd never called you anything but your name and beautiful occasionally, so this was a new change of pet names, "And why relief?" You allowed a smirk.

"Because," Ivo turned around fully now, making his way toward you with a half-smile, "that means I can do whatever I want to you for a solid week without getting interrupted."

You weren't sure if your heart fully stopped or not. You wanted him as much as you knew he wanted you and you were going to hold him to his earlier promise.

"Let's start with tonight then." You met his gaze with a seductive tone. 

The genius held your chin with his pointer finger and his thumb, "So eager tonight..." Ivo's voice and demeanor were unlike this morning's.

"Only for you." You challenged, leaning into his hold on you; wanting him to touch you more. 

"Well, we better start." Robotnik's face got closer to yours, edging his lips near so you were sharing the same breath. Unable to take it anymore, you kissed him. This started the spark of lust; in an instant, he had you against the wall and you were making out passionately. In just a few minutes you felt his hardness through his pants. Your kisses soon turned into nothing as he moved on to your cheeks, jawbone, neck, and finally, he rested at your collarbone.  
You let out little moans as he began to suck on your soft skin, instantly creating hickeys. Ivo began undoing the buttons on your suit, you helped him out of his own shirt; you both moved from the wall to the desk, Robotnik lifted you so you could sit on it, where you began to ease yourself out of your pants. Ivo removed his hands off of your hips only to unbuckle his belt and release his cock from his boxers. His cock was fully erect and throbbing hard. He glanced up at you, his caramel eyes bright and fierce, and gave you a little smile as he leaned closer to kiss you.   
You grasped his shaft with one hand and stroked it, making him moan with pleasure. With the other hand, you played with yourself, feeling how wet you were. Robotnik outreached an arm to the small of your back and pulled you closer to him. Taking the hand you were using to pump him, you touched the entrance to your own pussy with it and with Ivo's final thrust he was in you.

Once again, you were taken aback by how big he was. Over and over again he sent you to paradise and dragged you back. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you wrapped your arms around Robotnik's torso, giving you some sort of support as he plowed you into another dimension. 

Without warning, Robotnik's phone rang and everything in the room stood at a standstill. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, still pumping in and out of you but gently this time. Looking at you apologetically, he put a finger in front of your lips telling you to hush.

Clicking answer, Robotnik spoke in a flawless, formal tone, as if he wasn't fucking his underling, "General, what a pleasure to hear from you."   
He started to go faster, grabbing your back again for stability. You put a hand over your mouth to muffle the moans that were starting to rise out of your throat.

You could hear the faint grumble of the General's voice and you could immediately tell it was about Agent Stone. But before you could eavesdrop, Ivo went harder, making you focus on him.

"Tell your Agent to stop-" Robotnik's voice broke as you tightened your walls around him, "Ah, sorry, General. There's an experiment in progress right now. My attention is on both right now."

You felt a sudden rush of mischievousness as you realized you liked seeing him struggle for his words. Purposely now, you tightened around him just to watch him squirm and grit his teeth to fight for control.   
Unable to take it anymore, he let out a silent moan, slapping a hand over his own mouth to prevent any sound Robotnik pumped you full of his cum.

"My partner? I, uh-" He pulled the phone away from his face as he breathed heavily, "She's at the store since S-Stone- Agent Stone was dismissed she took matters into her own hands." Ivo met your eyes and smirked in his own sexy way, you never got tired of seeing him after he was finished. He pulled out of you, despite your silent pleas for him to stay. You wanted a round two, "Yes, General. I will remember to always expect a phone call from anybody at any time; thank you for reminding me." Ivo said in a sour tone.

You took this opportunity to finish yourself off; You continued to touch yourself until you reached your own climax. Making sure to be quiet since your boss was on a phone call with his own boss.   
Sighing, you slid off the desk. The genius' seed leaking into your thighs as you picked up your clothing and left the room to clean up and finish off the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg, I'm actually so sorry???? I haven't posted regularly in actual days.
> 
> I had that family emergency I spoke about, then the self-quarantine business cause Coronavirus, then locked myself out of my own car.
> 
> Also, I took the best nap before finishing this chapter. Woke up once to answer a snap then just passed out for another 2 hours; honestly best nap I've ever taken. Although it's now 1 am and I need to be awake in 5 hours 💀
> 
> How's everybody's self-quarantine doing? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry about the not updating, I haven't forgotten about you guys I promise.


	12. Powerful

It had been a full day since Agent Stone was dismissed for the week. Now, you were in Ivo Robotnik's room after doing the exact thing the Agent had accused you two of doing together. With your head on the dark pillowcases, you could hear your boss' long, satisfied, sigh beside you. Rolling over you smiled at him, his mustache was still crooked; even more now since last night. You cuddled up to him as he stretched his arm to go around you; watching his closed eyes you secretly wondered what was happening in his beautiful mind. Was it always working at full speed? 300 IQ was a lot to handle... then again yours was also a big IQ...

"I can practically hear you looking at me, Doctor." He smiles ever so slightly and looked at you through narrowed eyes.

"I was just wondering," You lay your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat; it was quick but soothing in your ears, "is your mind always, well, you know... creating formulas and being smart?"

Robotnik let out a hearty laugh, "That's what you're thinking about? I would've assumed it would be about recent events." 

You blushed heavily. He wasn't exactly wrong but he didn't need to say it aloud. The 'recent events' had been the sex, which was amazing, you questioned how he knew so much about the sport... it wasn't like you to ask though.

"Don't tell me I scared you into silence?" He joked, there was that softness to his voice. It always made you smile, even now you had a silly grin on your face. However, now wasn't the time for wholesome moments, there had been a stone weighing on your heart for a while. Something you needed to hear him say...

"Promise me something." You spoke quietly to change the subject, raising your head and fixing your position so you were gazing into his soft brown eyes; what lay beyond them was past you, but you'd kill to find out all the secrets and things he knew.

Ivo sighed, rubbing your back. Seeing the look on your face he mumbled helplessly, "You know I can't promise anything." 

You knew deep in your soul he was going to say, "For me?" You couldn't contain the whine in your tone.

Ivo blinked, "One single promise is all I can do." Sadness flooded his features for a nanosecond before disappearing.

You instinctively put a hand to his cheek, putting your four fingers behind his ear and caressed his cheek with your thumb; a small gesture to reassure him, "It's a dumb promise..." Why did you suddenly not want to say it? You pictured his sadness and gulped, "I-I truly don't want to be your replacement... I-" What were you going to say? That you loved him? You couldn't just say that... "I really care about you, Ivo. I need to know that if we're in a dangerous situation we go down together." You started to tear up.

The realization was painted over his face, "Oh, my sweet, I couldn't promise you that!" He sighed.

Of course, he couldn't promise. Ivo Robotnik wasn't allowed to promise. His job required him to always risk his life for the good of the country or whatever.   
"Please." You begged. You didn't realize you'd started to cry, why did this mean so much to you? Feelings like these were the bane of your existence.

"You know I can't." He had a tone that begged for mercy, "I want to..."

"Then promise me, Ivo Robotnik, promise that if we go out, we go out together fighting."

Robotnik shook his head in disbelief, "What's bringing this on?" He asked out of concern.

You wanted to tell him so bad how you felt, how if you lost him you'd feel so lost in the world... why did you need him so badly? You managed to whimper, "I-I just need you to promise, goddamnit!" 

He pulled you closer, meeting foreheads he cooed, "Don't cry, my sweet, I can see this obviously means a lot to you." Ivo used his free hand to move a loose strand of hair behind your ear, "I can't promise but I will try and keep it. Although I don't approve of it at all." He added sternly.

You managed a small smile, acknowledging his pet name, "I don't need your approval..." A tear fell from your chin, landing on his chest. At this point you didn't need to speak anymore, you got your point across.  
Why were you acting like this? As much as you didn't want to be a replacement you had to drag your boss down with you? You closed your eyes to shake the thoughts away.

Ivo watched you for a minute more, it was obvious he didn't understand what was happening. Still, he held you close protectively, "Why are you so scared of me leaving you behind?" 

You didn't answer, just closed your eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

• • •

With a sharp click, you entered the 3D holographic blueprint that held the engine of your jet. It was a complex but fascinating design, not like a large drone engine but very close to a hybrid of a fighter jet and a drone.   
You typed up a document stating how many pieces you needed to order especially for the project; there was, unfortunately, a lot...

A knock at the door made you jump, "Come in." You answered, sighing.

You didn't even have to look to know it was Robotnik, his footsteps were too familiar... Ivo visited more than once a day, for many more reasons than just work, "Check your email." He demanded off the bat.

Pausing, you turned your chair around to stare at him, "Why? Can't you see I'm doing something?"

For the first time that week, Ivo Robotnik acted like your boss, "Check it, I need to make sure this isn't a mistake."

Now your curiosity was peaked. Following orders, you clicked off of the blueprints and into your work email. A fresh letter was in there and with a look at your lover, you entered it.

Dear U.S. Government Employee,  
We've contacted you to inform you of a meeting taking place this Saturday. The most important people in the government will be attending, wear formal clothing. It starts at 8 pm and ends when the superiors decide. It is mandatory.  
Sincerely,  
The FBI.

"What the fuck?" You ask mostly to yourself, your brows were furrowed with confusion and you heard Ivo grunt aggressively behind you.

"Not again." He snarled with more spite than anger.

You cocked your head, "What do you mean 'again'?" You questioned. 

The snarl was still painted on his lips, "Once a year I go to this stupid ass meeting to entertain my superiors." He didn't look at you, Ivo's brown eyes were as black as coal as he stared into the email, "They evaluate my bosses and me to make sure they don't need to stand in the way. Why do you think they let us have as much freedom as we do? It's because I manage to convince them time after time that I'm worth their money, that I'm purely a weapon, and my only mentality is to create and destroy. Like a monster." His knuckles has turned white from grasping the desk's edge too tightly, "If they find out I have relationships with anybody they will not hesitate to take them away, to dispose of them."

Now you were concerned, "Woah, calm down. Why is this a big deal all of a sudden?" You tried not to show how his last words had shaken you.

He turned his eyes to you, with the shadows you couldn't tell what he was thinking behind them, "Don't you understand? They are going to do the same thing they do with me year after year; evaluate and manipulate. They brainwash you," Ivo sounded desperate when he said your name, "They brainwash and change your views, the only reason I'm still sane is that my brain won't allow it."  
You went silent, there was no way this was an actual thing that could happen? Brainwashing you to become a weapon? Ivo saw the fear in your eyes and he knelt, aligning your height, "You're too smart for it to happen to you. I'd fight for you in a second... listen, if we want to stay quiet about whatever we are then we have to put on a mask-" Your expression changed and he caught on, "I know how much you hate that, but I don't want to risk it." Robotnik gently put both his hands on your cheeks, "God, I've never felt like this with anybody else in the world, you know that right?"

You couldn't help but sink into his hands like putty, you were so scared of telling him your true feelings. There was so much holding you back, so much fear behind those words 'I love you.' They hurt to even think about it. All you could do was throw your arms around his shoulders and hope he got the message.

"I-I love you," You noticed there was tension behind his words. You wondered if there was some secret pain, some trauma that was causing the tone. He whispered your name in your ear, "I promise you'll be safe, they won't learn, and if they do I will protect you till my last breath."

You held him tightly, your chin resting on his shoulder, "Just coworkers. No friendship. No romantic relationships. Just coworkers."

"Exactly." You heard the smile in Robotnik's voice.

• • •

It was Saturday.

It was time to go. You stared into the mirror at your own blank stare, you could faintly hear Ivo Robotnik getting himself prepared in the next room.   
You wrung out your hands as you put your mech gloves on, making sure they fit perfectly as ever. 

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath; confidence flooded through your veins like a river of cold water, minus the fish of course.  
Snatching your long coat that matched your current suit, you slid it on and made your way to the main monitor room to wait for your lover. 

Minutes later, he emerged from his room. You were suddenly glad you suggested that you both wear matching clothing— not in the couple way but in an associate way, "I hate this..." Your boss grumbled.

"It'll be over before you know it." You smiled in a fake-cheerful way and prayed he didn't look through your smile like he usually did.

"Mmph." Ivo grunted, fixing his hair in the reflection of a monitor, "They all say that."

"Well none of them are bad bitches." Laughing, you crossed the room to him. Fixing his jacket, you hummed the melody of Where Evil Grows.

"Oh don't be so sure of yourself," He chuckled right with you, "You are aware that warlords are going to be present?"

"Warlords?" You snorted, finishing smoothing out Ivo's collar, "What is this? The medieval times? I'm painfully aware there will be top generals and our other superiors there, Ivo."

The Doctor was quiet. You could tell he was watching you with the upmost adoration; you bet money that he wanted to kiss you but didn't want to risk lip-shaped gloss stains on his own. As much as you wanted to laugh at the thought, you stopped yourself with only a sharp exhale through the nose.  
Agent Stone's car rolled up to the side of the bus. Another reason why you and Ivo shouldn't kiss.

Meeting eyes with your lover, you nod to each other and open the latch to outside. Stepping out, you made your way confidentially to the agent's SUV, "Afternoon, Agent Stone." Your voice was icy, unintentionally of course... you found you didn't exactly forgive him for assuming something that was true but secret.

"Good afternoon." He sounded like he forgot all about the entire incident. Stone was unshaven like usual but the bags under his eyes matched his black hair.  
Milliseconds later, Robotnik got in on the other side. He didn't say a word and you assumed that he was either too angry at the Agent or too anxious for the fast-approaching event.

When you got to the Pentagon, guards asked for our IDs again and soon let us in. The air was as still as a summer's quiet night's, making your hairs rise up on the back of your neck. Now you were becoming as secretly anxious as your boss next to you; Ivo was matching your strides, not wanting to lose you even though the certain hallway was empty.

When his hand was on the doorknob he spoke six words, "Remember what I said, be cautious." Then the door was open. 

It was a large group, you recognized the generals from the first time you officially came to the Pentagon. A few others dotted the white massive circular table that fitted the room. Your eyes darted to Robotnik for some kind of reassurance.   
You almost gasped, this was probably the most powerful you'd seen him. He stood as tall and stiff as a board, his jaw was clenched to a reasonable point, stride full of energy, his brown eyes held a solid meaning to them, 'I dare you to even try' they screamed; you'd never seen something more regal in your life.

"Dr. Robotnik, fashionably late as usual." An unfamiliar voice sneered.

You followed your boss to where he sat, realizing there was no seat next to him, you inwardly panicked for a second before seeing your seat all the way across from him.   
You swallowed, feeling all the eyes of America's strongest officials. Forcing your posture to be straight and powerful, you wished you could be as powerful-looking as your 300 IQ lover. Making your way to your seat, you wanted so badly to turn into a puddle of water on the ground. You prayed to whatever god was out there that you didn't look as much as a mess as you felt inside. 

"Now that the replacement is seated we can begin." Spoke another unfamiliar voice.

Being called a replacement again made your body freeze up with aggression. How dare they? You felt a bit of your old, snarky, personality poke trough again as you held back a vicious snarl of defiance.  
Instead, you held your chin high, but your tongue, and stared at the table in front of you.

One of the familiar generals spoke, "First order of business..." As soon as he spoke his words you tuned it out, letting your mind roam to whatever place it desired for the time being.

For a moment you heard Robotnik speak, it echoed above the rest in your thoughts and you did your best to tune in, "I can assure you the last mission went extremely well." He nodded.

"General Jones told us you got into an argument with your assistant." 

For the first time that night you saw Doctor Ivo Robotnik's words stop mid-sentence, "— We were arguing over broken machinery, general."

"That's not what Agent Stone told us." 

"And what did the agent tell you?" There was an edge to the genius's voice.

"I believe you already know," General Jones' broke the air.

"I-" It was clear that Robotnik had a loss for words, he clamped his mouth shut. His mind obviously racing to meet the question with an equal answer.

For the first time, your brain worked faster, "Agent Stone lied to you." You knew you spoke out of turn, "He confronted us about his concerns, which were wrong."

All eyes were on you now, fear was in Ivo's eyes as the General spoke, "This question wasn't aimed at you, Doctor."

Your mouth felt like cotton, "I'm aware of that, General, however, I was also apart of the conversation you are speaking of. It seems a bit unfair to drag Dr. Robotnik and not his assistant who could be equally as guilty, don't you think?"

"Then let me ask you this, Doctor," General Jones met your eyes, "Are you in a relationship with Dr. Ivo Robotnik?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've updated yesterday lol  
> I forgot about it ngl so now we're here, almost 3000 words into a chapter.
> 
> If I haven't said it before I'm saying it now: I love writing soft Robotnik. It's actually so fun to think about what he would say in a situation where he is actually just a soft bitch boy instead of what the movie was.
> 
> Uhhhh, quarantine actually sucks ass... I'm stuck just vibing at home and not writing????? I'm currently re-watching The Walking Dead for the second time. It makes me low key want to finish my Negan fic which should also be posted on this account...
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna get some rest, love you guys.


	13. Challenger

Your blood ran as cold as Antarctica's waters, everyone's eyes were on you and your jaws were so tightly shut that you were positive a tooth would crack from the pressure. 

"Well, do you?" General Jones was an enemy, that was all you could think of, "Doctor, we need a straight answer."

If you were breathing you weren't indicated of it, "No." Your voice shook and the air was filled to the rim with a mixture of emotions. You quickly fixed it, "That would be a negative, General." You forced yourself to meet his blue gaze. 

"I know what the word 'no' means, Doctor." The General snarled, "Agent Stone had never lied before, why would he start now."

Your spine stayed stiff, trembling under the pressure of your muscles. Oh how badly you wanted to bare your teeth and say something snarky at the generals, it was almost as if chains wrapped around your entire personality to keep yourself professional, "Agent Stone is young. Young adults, as well as children, are very impressionable, sometimes they watch too many tv shows or read to many books and see the wrong signals." You did your best to shrug it off, "It could very well be jealousy, though I highly doubt that." It's not like you used that as your last excuse or anything, totally not suspicious at all. Good job. 

General Jones seemed to be displeased with your answer, "Let me tell you something, Doctor." He growled, it rumbled deep in his throat so it sounded more animal than human, "You are a very small fish in a big sea. Do you know what that means? If any of us, us meaning the generals and above, get anymore word of this rumor, we will handle this in a way that wouldn't be polite to mention here."

Something snapped inside of you. Rising from your seat, you bared your teeth at your superior, "How will you handle this, General Jones? Go ahead and talk about it, we are in the presence of people who've fought before. I bet they know their fair share of tortures and murders." You spat, "I can handle anything you and your generals throw at me." 

You heard some people in the room gasp. The General himself looked shocked but quickly hid it with a scowl, "You forget your place, Doctor," Spittle fell from his jaws as he hissed your name, "You are a-"

"Replacement." You interrupted, "I'm fully fucking aware that I am only a replacement for the genius sitting in front of me. A weapon is what I'm training to be... let me tell you something, I am a human being! I am not machinery, I am not a gun that can be fired at any moment, I am brilliant and brave, and a goddamn good inventor!" You stood at your full height, feeling as if nothing could stop you, "I have an IQ almost as high as Doctor Ivo Robotnik so I sure as hell am smart enough to know that if I slept with him I would be killed. He is a machine to be ordered around, I am an apprentice, I am only an that to this man and if I need to stand trial for it to be true then so be it!" You flung your arms in a challenging pose.   
There was a fair chance you'd be shot for this. Did you care at this moment? No. You didn't particularly.

"Sit." You were slammed back to reality by Robotnik's furious voice chased away the last echoes of your own. You flinched and met his eyes, the expression painted on his face was pure rage, "Sit. Down. Now."

Your jaws slammed shut. Taken aback, you followed suit and sat down. You barely had time to process what was happening when another general spoke up, "Your eyes..." One by one, each of them looked at you again and each other their eyes were wide with fear.

Confused, you looked around, "W-what?" Sudden panic-filled your body as one of them pointed their gun at you.

Robotnik acted quickly, "Put the gun down, General Zander, her eyes do this all the time."

"Do what all the time?" You choked out from your frozen state, "Dr. Robotnik, what haven't you told me?"

"See? Don't you see it? She doesn't even know that she's an alien!" General Zander snarled, his hands shaking as he held his firearm. His outburst made the higher-ups chatter amongst themselves.

General Jones held his hands up for silence, "I'm sure Dr. Robotnik has an explanation for her eyes."

"Excuse me, what the hell is wrong with my eyes?"

He turned his head to you, his blue eyes watched you nervously as he opened his mouth to speak, "They glow, Doctor."

You managed a hysterical laugh, "This is some dumb joke, isn't it?" Your mouth felt dry as you noticed nobody around you laughing or even breaking a smile. This wasn't a joke.

You noticed Robotnik was holding back an impatient tone, "She spilled fluid on her eyes that react to different emotions, an experiment if you will. This was over a month ago so pardon her shock as to why it's working now."

Something on his face made you go along with him, "Oh! I forgot about that. My apologies to everyone who that I was an alien." You matched eyes with General Zander furiously before rolling them up to the ceiling and back down to the table, "Let's finish this conversation now, shall we?" You managed a charming smile before smoothing out your suit and folding your hands on the desk like a 1st grader.

"I-" General Zander stuttered, "Why are we just going to breeze past this? Isn't it against some sort of law for scientists to not test on themselves?"

General Jones starred daggers at him, "Yes, there is. However, these two scientists are allowed to bypass the systems. They don't have records of existence so therefore regular laws don't apply to them. I hope you understand this." Then he moved on to you, "Girl, we are going to address your behavior today. Not now, but soon. Be prepared because it'll be a hell of a time." The General growled. 

You wanted to snarl back a retort but Robotnik spoke first, "Are we done here, General?" He said in a respectful way, making it seem like he didn't look like he wanted to tear apart half the men there.

The General sighed, "God, yes. Get going, Robotnik. But don't go far, I'll still want to speak with your apprentice in the near future."

Reaching into his pocket, Ivo put on his dark glasses and sighed. A nod was the only way he answered before the genius got up and summoned you with a look.   
In a hurry, you got up, almost tipping the chair over in the process, and scurried after your boss. 

When the door slammed behind you, you tried to talk to him, "Ivo-"

"Not here." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Chasing after him, you could barely keep up with this new-found pace he did, you wanted to say more but the words caught in your throat until you felt like you were going to cry.

Agent Stone met you both at the main entrance, he immediately slowed to your pace when he saw your distressed face and whispered, "What happened?"

"I-" You swallowed even though your mouth was dry, "I'm not sure actually... let's just say the meeting didn't go as planned..."

"Oh damn." The Agent sounded sincerely sorry. You wanted to grimace at him, you didn't want his pity; you dig this hole and you were sure it went all the way to hell with the way that level headed Ivo Robotnik acted now.

Instead, you shrugged and didn't answer, too afraid that you would snap something out of the anxious state you were in. That and Stone had snitched, you didn't want to treat him like garbage even though he deserved it...

"Agent Stone, go home. I need to discuss something incredibly important with my associate." When the Agent didn't move, he added, "it's about the meeting you're not allowed to attend, Agent Stone."

Hesitating, Agent Stone stuck by your side. Why didn't he move?, 'Move bitch.' You thought before the Agent turned to leave, but not before he met your gaze and gave a little reassuring smile.

When he was gone, Robotnik turned on you, "What the fuck was that about? Didn't I tell you to behave? And your eyes! Oh my god, your eyes!"

"Yeah! Tell me about my eyes, Robotnik!" You snarled at him, "What did you do to them that made my damn eyes glow? That shit isn't funny."

Ivo looked like he was going to go insane, his eyes bugged and one of them twitched, "I didn't do anything," When he said your name it had a stiffness to it, "You mean you don't know why they glow like that?" 

"Of course I don't! If I'd known I would've told you!" You put your thumb and pointer finger on the bridge of your nose, pinching it lightly as your eyes shut tightly, "And what did you mean 'they do this all the time'? You mean they did this before?"

"They've done this multiple times! Hell, I bet everyone sees it at least once in their time working with you. Even Agent Stone's seen it before!"

"Then tell me why you've never brought it up before, Ivo?" You leaned on the wall behind you and watched your lover with hurt eyes, "This is something I needed to know before this incident! This could cost me-"

"My job!" He snarled, "Our jobs! I didn't bring this up because I thought you knew! What did you do to make them glow anyway? This isn't something you're just born with!"

You felt like you were going to cry, "If I knew we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Your voice held steady, "And don't interrupt me, it's rude."

Robotnik paced the room with a slouch in his posture, for the longest time he didn't speak. He just looked like he was processing the events in his brain, trying to understand why your eyes did the things they did.  
In all honesty, you didn't have the slightest clue as to why your eyes glowed. Your own mind was running in circles to discover this hidden secret; it was like slamming against a barricade every time you thought you might know why. A sudden rush of nostalgia-filled you and the taste of metal and snow was on your tongue for half a nanosecond.

Without warning, the area surrounding your eyes felt like someone had stabbed them, filling you with searing pain. It overwhelmed your nervous system within seconds, making your legs give out under you and a shriek ripped out your lungs. You didn't even feel when Robotnik rushed to your aid, holding you in his arms as you clawed at your sockets. Finally, he grabbed your wrists and said something you couldn't make out as you let out another pain-filled scream. Soon, the pain faded and all you saw was black.

• • •

You woke up with a rush of adrenaline. You were in your own bed and darkness filtered through the room like ooze, feeling someone watching you, you looked over and saw Ivo looking away, "Hey..?" You mumbled.

He sighed, "I've decided something. You're not going to like it." Now he was staring at the darkness of the floor under him. 

You tried to speak but no words came out, just the pounding in your head got worse. Swallowing hard, you found your voice, "C-can you get me some water and maybe some pain meds?" You were secretly scared of what Ivo was going to say, the day already had been a mess...

"Yes, of course," Ivo replied hesitantly before making his way out of the room to grab what you ordered. Not even a minute later he came back, gently handing you the items before sitting back down, "We need to take a break from... this... whatever we are." 

You almost choked on your water, "What? Is this about today?"

"Partially..."

"Then what's the rest?" 

"Well..." Robotnik's voice was pained, full of grief for the words to come, "it's about the fact... fuck, you're too good for me, my dear. I could never love you the way I want to... the way you want me to. Then there's also the fact that we could both not only be fired but killed for what we're doing here. I'm doing this to save both of us, please, please don't be upset with me."

Immediately, there were tears rising on the edges of your eyelids and they quickly fell down, striking your cheeks with warmth, "I-I understand..." you'll try to understand is what you meant. You knew it was a bad idea to start something with the genius; you knew so deep in your body that it had to be done, it was right to do this. No matter how much you... loved him, "I'm not upset, Ivo. You... you're doing what you think is right, I can't hate you for that ever."

"Thank you," Ivo whispered before getting up and leaving. Leaving you in the dark to contemplate what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE!!!!!
> 
> Y'all have no idea how hard it was to write this. I have online school now since the coronavirus took over the entire world and I suddenly got the urge to draw something incredibly cursed and so here we are three days overdue.


	14. Reaching Out

"It's over between us. I'm sorry..." Robotnik's sorry voice filled your mind once again. You suddenly wanted to feel his touch on your skin and his kiss on your lips, you missed his bed and his smell, his taste, everything-

"Hey, Doctor! You good?"Agent Stone's worried questions interrupted your thoughts, making you bring yourself back down to reality.

You nodded, grumpy now that you were pulled out of your memories. Oh, how you wanted to be there always... Robotnik wouldn't even bring it up when you two were alone; every so often, though, you would catch him looking at you with the saddest expression on his face-- it still wasn't fair. But it never worked to linger on the past, he did break up with you, if you can even use that phrase, because of work... It didn't make any difference to you in the end, "Thank you for the coffee, Stone." You grabbed the cold drink, making your fingers ache almost immediately.

"What... Happened in the meeting that made Dr. Robotnik so mad?" The agent sat next to you, watching you as you took a sip, "I mean if you don't mind me asking?"

Should you tell him? He did snitch on you before, "Only if you promise not to tell anybody-" Before he could interrupt, you added, "I know you've given the superiors info before so do not go behind my back." Your voice had a warning in it, making Agent Stone's jaw muscles clench.

He seemed to think about it, "Fine. I promise."

"Swell." You hummed, making it sound as if you didn't care anymore, "What happened at the meeting is actually none of your concern." You played petty, of course, you did. There was no other way around this at this point; Agent Stone had been asking for weeks, making you go almost insane. 

"Stop saying that!" He whined, following you as you got up. If Robotnik was actually on the bus he would jump on the opportunity to tell Stone to mind his own business, "You've been saying that since it ended and I'm tired of it! Just tell me! I've told you— promised you that I won't tell!"

"You really want to know?" You turned on him, baring your teeth instinctively, "I got a gun pointed to my head and allied an alien!" And just like that, your eyes were shrieking in agony again... every time you got upset or even remotely pissed it would happen. You squeezed your eyes shut and put a hand of your forehead, letting out a strangulated hiss through your teeth.

"Wait, are you okay? Is it happening again?"

"Obviously!" You growled, making the pain worse for a few seconds more.

Agent Stone put his hand on your back, rubbing it in an almost familiar way, it made you stiffen up under his touch. Ivo rubbed your back in the exact same way... you clenched your teeth more to keep from crying, "Let's go inside. All this stuff can wait until tomorrow."

Without thinking, you let him lead you into the bus. It was dark until you stepped in, then both red and blue lights and on in a burst of energy, making the generators buzz aggressively. He led you to your bedroom and opened the door for you, you looked at your unkempt room with anxiety. To be honest, it wasn't so bad, it was just a few clothes scattered here and there but to you, it was a disgrace on your own life.

"If you want I can grab you something to eat?" Stone asked helpfully, "When was the last time you ate? Last night? Oh! And I'll grab you a glass of water if that's okay? I'm sorry, you just seem like you need some... Dr. Robotnik doesn't like to admit it but coffee dehydrates you and if that's all you've been drinking...." The man rambled on as you stumbled into your room to sit on your unkempt bed. 

You rolled your eyes at the obviously worried agent, "No, Stone, I'm fine."

He went silent as you leaned back to fall on your bed. Fumbling for the remote to both your LEDs and your tv; if you were gonna be in bed all day then you might as well watch YouTube or something. You glanced at him, and he seemed off. Even in the dark redness of your room, you could see something was troubling him, "What's up?" You asked, pulling yourself up again and patted the mattress next to you, "Wanna watch tv with me?"

"Oh..." Stone answered unsurely, "I don't know about that-"

You laughed, "Robotnik won't be home in two days. Part of doing solo missions, my friend."

Hesitantly, Stone day on the edge of your bed, "Don't you think it's weird he didn't take you with him? I mean, aren't you a genius too?"

You sighed, in all honesty, Ivo would've probably taken you if you hadn't fucked up and yelled at a general, which ultimately ruined the relationship you started with your boss, "He's still mad..."

"I know he broke things off with you." Stone said abruptly, making you sit up with shock. 

"H-how did you even know in the first place?" You asked, a fist clenching up the sheets under you with anxiety. The damage had already been done but it didn't cease to make your defenses rise again.

"It's really obvious when you can read it so well. I wish you would've just told me instead of trying to keep it a secret-"

"Oh?" A lump in your throat rose as you reacted to the manipulative tone in his voice, "Would you telling our superiors been stopped if only I had told you?" You let out a shrill laugh, a force of habit when you were in this mood, "Agent Stone I would've thought better of you... let's just watch tv, okay?" You sighed, suddenly not wanting to get into it with your underling. He wasn't worth the battle that needed to be fought, as much as you wanted to argue you couldn't risk your eyes bursting into their tantrums again. 

"Okay." He sounded like he didn't want to argue as well, making you smile in a smug way, "What were you thinking we'd watch?" 

"I don't know!" You rolled your eyes sarcastically, "What would sound best for this situation?"

Stone scooted over next to you before dramatically sighing, "What about a soap opera?" He cackled.

"General Jones told you about that?" You gasped, feeling embarrassed for your own words. 

As you stared at the tv screen, feeling the heat on your face, you watched Stone out of the corner of your eye run his hands through his hair. It painfully reminded you of Robotnik's own hair that you ran your hands through, you felt it in your hands like a ghost, how you tugged it when you were locked together in bed, how after a long day it would be messy and you would kiss his lips. You closed your eyes and remembered Ivo's soft words, his brown gaze drifting over you when his hands couldn't, his lips kissing your neck, your collarbone, your breasts, lower-

"Hey?" Agent Stone once again shattered your thoughts.

Opening your eyes, you let out a sad sigh, "Sorry, I'm just thinking. Wanna watch Dracula? I haven't seen it and it's been on my list for ages."

"Oh, same." He dropped the subject immediately. 

So you turned the series on but you weren't watching it. You snuggled under your comforter up to the base of your neck, you weren't cold, just not sure how to deal with all this strange nostalgia.   
You could picture Ivo Robotnik next to you instead of Stone, you had originally planned to watch Dracula with him; now you couldn't but Stone was the only one here willing to. You wondered if you and Ivo would've even watched it. About now you would've been making out and touching in more ways than one. You felt your heartbeat quicken as you imagined him touching you, feeling your breasts, feeling your soaked pussy, you could practically feel him finger-fucking you. Your mouth watered as you imagined Ivo's cock in your mouth, you could taste his pre-cum, salty and sweet. You could smell his scent, metallic and warm like freshly cut steel. You felt his eyes caressing you- that feeling was a bit too real... you opened your eyes, you didn't even realize you closed them in the first place.

Stone was watching you, "Please tell me you're just sleeping and not thinking about him."

"W-What?" You murmured, the room was dark except for the LED's, making it seem like you were in a movie scene.

You couldn't see it but you assumed Agent Stone blushed, "I-I mean... god, I can't bear to see you get so worked up over that guy. I mean, he doesn't deserve you. You're too nice, smart, and beautiful to be with a man like him."

You narrowed your eyes and rose up from your comforter, you observed Stone's wide gaze. His pupils were so wide, from the dark or the moment you didn't know. Leaning over him, you fought the sudden urge to straddle him, grabbing his scruffy chin, lifting it so he looked at you, "Got something to admit?" Your voice thick with lust.

It was as if a switch clicked in his brain and Stone looked as if he melted under your grasp, "I-I like you..?"

Your lips raised in a smug grin, "Say it-" Your grasp changed so you were holding near his throat, "like you mean it!" You hissed.

"Okay, okay! I really like you, more than a friend- I-" He cut himself off as you followed your desire and straddled him and loomed over his flustered face, "I seriously like you, you're amazing..."

"Oh, do tell me how amazing I am." You used your other hand to slither down past his belt and into his boxers to grab his hardness. Stone gasped and quaked when your hand gripped his cock and you felt the impulsive need hurt him- to hurt somebody. But you forced your hand to be gentle on his shaft, being gentle was so aggravatingly hard to do; but the feeling of wetness between your thighs was growing and you knew what you had to do. You slowly stroked up and down his hard shaft and fixing your grip to his throat with the other hand. He began to move his hips, pumping up and down and let out a frustrated groan when you stopped, "No, no, no, you snitch." You snarled softly, your thumb softly rubbed his tip, "You don't get to enjoy this."

Stone clenched his teeth to suppress his moan, you saw deep in his eyes that he wanted you more than anything at that moment. You felt a burning rage in your belly, this man told the leading general of the U.S. that you'd been fucking your boss and now you couldn't even touch him, you wanted Agent Stone to suffer as much as possible. And your way of doing that is sex.   
You slowly stroked his cock again, making him shiver under your touch, you tightened your grip around his throat, not enough to hurt him but enough to show him who's boss. You were lying if you didn't say you didn't enjoy seeing the agent try to squirm back into reality. 

Stone probably knew better than to attempt to struggle against you when you held his neck in your hands, but even so, he tried. It filled you with all sorts of pleasure. He let out a choked moan and his dick twitched, giving signs of his orgasm, so you stopped. Stone huffed a complaint and you smiled, pulling your hand out of his pants you leaned close to his ear, "Snitches deserve nothing less than this do you agree?"

You stared out of the corner of your eye at him, a little grin sharpening the edges of your lips like a blade. He finally met your gaze and you were happy to see them dull with lust and pain, exactly what you wanted from him. Ever so slightly, he nodded. Stone's chest was heaving as you backed away from his face and started unbuttoning your shirt, still straddled to him. You felt his eyes go to your breasts when you unclamped your bra, making you giddy with serotonin. You still wished they were Robotnik's gorgeous brown eyes, you wished instead of Agent Stone's frail, horny, body it was Ivo's strong, controlling body. It was truly hilarious stupid how you switched from being a sub to a top in a matter of weeks. Perhaps it was because Robotnik wasn't there to keep you in check.   
"You want me, Stone?" You whisper, your eyes narrowing at the hungry man in front of you. He was basically panting like a pathetic dog, he was Ivo's bitch after all; the time he fit the part. Stone nodded, outreaching a hand to touch you. Lightning fast, you slammed his wrist against the bed frame behind you, "Nuh-uh uh, Agent Stone, this isn't your pleasure time. This is me getting revenge, get it?"

He nodded and another smug smile was thrown on your face. You unbuckled his pants, pulling down his boxers and out sprang his thirsty cock. It wasn't the longest you'd ever seen but definitely the thickest.. with a bit of effort, you took your work pants off. You stood on your knees over his throbbing member, your soaked pussy wet and glistening. Just to tease him you positioned yourself so your entrance was just barely touching the tip of his cock, you could tell he was fighting the urge to thrust into you. It made you smile devilishly as you witnessed the breakdown firsthand; the man was basically sweating from stopping himself. This was one of the moments you'd say you were proud of, "You want inside, mutt?" You smirked, moving your hips just a teensy bit lower. 

"Y-yes," Stone whimpered your name weakly.

"Do not use my first name, Stone. My name from now on is Ma'am or Doctor, you lost your privileges to use the rightful name." In a flash, your hand gripped his throat harder, leaving just enough for him to speak, "Let's try again. Do you want inside?" 

You felt his adam's apple move when he swallowed, "Yes, m-ma'am..."

"Good boy. Perhaps you deserve it after all your begging." You wiggled your hips lower and the tip went into you. Soon, you fit the entire thing in. Stone's eyes were struggling to stay shut, the man looked like he was about to cum there and then.   
Slowly, you extracted his cock from you and began the process again. Stone's thickness struggled to fill you to your max capacity. You, in turn, struggle to keep yourself from losing all domination you had here, you were still very much pissed off. However, you going slow seemed to torture Agent Stone how you wanted. 

Minutes later, Stone tried to muffle a moan, making you stop rising him immediately. You chuckled as he gritted his teeth as you ruined his orgasm, "Aw did the agent want to cum?" You mocked a pout at him, grabbing his chin and tilting it up to look at you, "If you wanted to cum so badly then you shouldn't have snitched, you disgusting mutt." 

"I'm- I'm sorry, m-ma'am!" He cried out, "Please let me cum!" Stone begged. 

"Oh, I will." You growled before getting off him and going down to give him head. A generous thing in your books.  
You lightly licked the tip, taking into consideration you could push your underling over the brink of orgasm at any point. You could taste yourself on Stone's member, a mix of sweat and sweetness. Unable to keep himself from stopping, Stone bucked his hips, forcing his thick cock into your throat, making you gag.   
Aggressively, you got up and slammed his head into the headboard, "You will never do that to me again, understand?" You growled in his face and Stone wouldn't make eye contact, throwing you into an angry flurry, "Look at me, you fucking bitch." You felt the snarl shake through your throat like a snake's rattle.

When his eyes met yours you saw genuine fear in them, making you choke on your next words. You felt a tiny pang of guilt in the back of your mind, "S-sorry, Doctor..." 

Then you realized he was playing the part. It made you smile a bit, however, it wasn't kind, "If I catch you even moving another muscle, I will personally sign your permanent leave paperwork." And with that you went back to the blowjob, "You aren't allowed to cum until I say so." You ordered.  
You licked the base of his member, going up slowly, you watched your underling for signs of orgasm. This went on for 20 minutes, stopping when he started to show signs, starting back up again when he calmed down. It was a satisfying process...  
Finally, you were bored with seeing his ruin orgasm pains. Taking the whole thing in your mouth, you let your tongue do the work until Stone's eyes rolled back in his head and moaned, cock pulsating as it unloaded cum into your mouth and throat.

Swallowing some, you took your mouth off his half-soft member, strings of cum following you a couple of inches before breaking off and landing on his groin. You wiped your mouth as you stared into Stone's eyes, his chest was heaving and eyes basically rolling out of his head.  
'Wonder how long he's been wanting me for..?' You found yourself wondering as you made your way back up to his face. Grabbing his chin firmly, you tilted it up. Stone's mouth was open, practically begging you to kiss it.   
Still not wanting to give in to his own desires, you opened your mouth and let the rest of his cum dribble on his tongue. You were smiling as he lapped it up like a dog lapped water on a hot day, "I hope now you'll understand what you did to me was wrong, Stone." You looked down into his eyes before getting off your bed to get redressed.

You still had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God.   
> 3000 WORDS!!!!! That's a milestone for a chapter y'all!!  
> Sorry, it took so long to get this chapter out, honestly was trying to get school work in... just found out I don't even have to do a senior project due to COVID-19 so we wildin.
> 
> On another note, I'm extraordinarily happy with how much attention this fic is getting. Tbh every new read this gets it inspires me more to write this horrid thing. 
> 
> Shoutout to Sol, I'm sorry I spoiled the entire thing for you. I genuinely thought you stopped reading it lmaooooo.   
> To Hoda and Tollef, I told you this chapter was gonna be a disaster.
> 
> To everyone from Oceanland who finds this: go away lmfao.
> 
> I should we aren't even a quarter way done with this fic, maybe a fourth. I have up to chapter 50 planned but I may shorten it due to the fact it's a fuckton of chapters.
> 
> That's all I'm spilling for now.


	15. Tongue Tied

Your heartbeat heavily as you heard him finally get back. It hadn't even been a week since you and Agent Stone.... anyway, you used the solder to attach a wire to a circuit board, you didn't want to turn around to look at Robotnik.   
Why did you care if he knew about it? You two weren't even exclusive anymore, but what if he cared? You had to turn the solder off due to your heart pounding so hard it was making your handshake. You put it down angrily and silently wished you could disappear.

Sighing, you stood up, unsure of what to do now. You had half a mind to just go to bed.   
You made sure your back was turned to Robotnik and made your way to your room, your posture failing miserably. You felt his eyes on you, however not the way you wanted them to be, how you craved his eyes to look at you in a way that wasn't hostility. The things you did to Stone didn't end up making you feel better, it made you feel worse about the entire situation. Stone hadn't even talked to you since it happened and you felt lonelier than you had ever been in a long time.

Then, of course, he had to say your name, "We need to talk."

You felt your teeth clench, unsure of what to answer back. Turning around, you crossed your arms and leaned against the metal panels behind you. Tilting your head, you motioned nervously at Robotnik.

"I understand that your eyes went through another attack? If so I'll need to look at them again; if this is serious we need to know now." If there was any emotion in his voice you didn't hear it. You silently begged for him to care, or at least pretend...  
Tears started to form on the edges of your vision, why were you acting like this now? What happened to the aggressive girl you were when you were punishing Agent Stone in your bed?

You sighed, pushing away those thoughts, "Sure..." You trailed off. You weren't even making eye contact with Robotnik, afraid that if you met your gazes you would burst into tears right there and then.

"Sure what?" Ivo's voice was demanding, making goosebumps run along your flesh instinctively.

Blinking, you raised your eyes a bit to his chin. Robotnik looked as if he hadn't shaved in a month; you fought the ever-so-familiar urge to put your hand on the back of his neck and kiss his cheek like you used to, "I'm okay." You forced a smile, unable to even make it a good one.

To your disappointment, Robotnik didn't even ask you did you were okay, "Fine. You know where to find me if it starts bothering you again."

• • •

Sitting in your office, you stared at your blue monitor's idle screen, the words and playlists blurring to make one giant ocean of pixels.  
You had been unable to sleep, your mind was to busy to deal with your own mental health right now. It was so quiet, even to your liking, not even a clock ticking could fill the empty room with sound. Finally, you moved. A hand flashed out and hit your space bar, Bluetooth automatically connected to your surround sound and Lone Dagger by Caravan Palace exploded through your speakers, making the walls of your office vibrate. Furrowing your eyebrows, your hands typing furiously at a document form of an old blueprint you had created years ago, right after you officially graduated college. It was a prototype you couldn't pull off, even with your expertise, the A.I. wasn't something you could perfect at the time; now you could.   
At least it was something you could take your mind off everything that was happening around you.  
The chorus shook the room, you added a sly smile to your expression as you moved the document to 3D holographic. Pushing your chair away, you stood up, pulling your leather gloves on with the tech on. You spun the blueprint around and shaped using only a movement. Inspiration hasn't hit you this hard in months, pumping your veins full of adrenaline, giving you a high you hadn't experienced in years.

With a snap, the hologram was in motion. A glitch in some places were the only problems spotted on the outside. Quickly fixing them, you stood back and watched it do all its idle animations. Excitement pumped through you and you could hardly wait for it to be finished. 

Making you jump, your door swung open. You whipped around to face whoever had been intruding, "Do you even know what time it is-? Oh..." Robotnik was staring not at your creation, but you. You saw the reflection of your own eyes glowing in them.

"What..?" You were just as confused as your boss. It took you off guard.... just as you finished your words your eyes fizzled out quickly. 

It may have been hours, but most likely seconds, that you were staring at each other in total shock. But this was the first time you actually looked him in the eye since he came back from his solo trip. Once again, you fell into the pool of his chocolate brown eyes. You hated that. You hated him... or that's what you tried to convince yourself to do. 

"Tomorrow?" He whispered, barely audible above the music still blasting through the speakers. 

You managed a nod. Your heart pounding in your chest. Just like that, Robotnik was out of your office.  
Which a sharp snap, the music was off and the only sound in the room was your heart beating a million miles a second. At once you began to process what had happened in that fragile, precious minute... or had it been hours? You didn't know anymore, and truly? You didn't want to know. 

• • •

It was tomorrow. You'd barely slept last night and to make it worse, Stone was actually trying to get along with you this morning- like you hadn't dominated and humiliated him a month ago.   
To be honest you wanted things to go back to normal but since it all went downhill you'd been treating your "depression" if you could call it that, with inventions. Especially the one you'd been working on last night. Which brings together a whole new question in terms of that. Why were your eyes glowing with no pain?

Even now as you clicked away blueprints, your reflection showed your eye color, not glowing. Boring...  
You yawned, taking your hand off the mouse and leaned back in your chair. The room was quiet but not for long, someone opened the door behind you. You didn't even bother to open your eyes, it was most likely Stone delivering your coffee. 

You stiffened as fingers brushed through your hair gently. It was comforting in a strange way, brought you back to a time you could barely remember...  
Suddenly, the taste of snow was on the tip of your tongue and the feeling of dread swarmed your body. A warm smile filled the darkness that was the back of your eyelids, it was almost if you could reach out and touch it-

In a flash, you opened your eyes and jumped out of your chair, spinning around to stare at the person who touched your hair. 

It was Robotnik, " I-I thought you were asleep... why are you crying?" He asked the concern in his brown eyes wanted to make you puke.

You gingerly touched your cheek. He was right, there were tear streaks lining them, the wetness smearing on your fingers. Embarrassed, you tried to speak. So many questions blew up in your brain at once, immediately overwhelming you. It was even worse when Robotnik didn't say anything and just stared, it was painfully obvious to you that you looked fucking stupid. 

A matter of seconds passed before your head started to pound furiously, making you feel as if your skull was going to crack and explode like an egg. You furrowed your eyebrows and closed your eyes, breathing deeply. Now, it felt as if the room was shrinking, anxiety covered your skin like a thick slime.

You couldn't take it anymore, pushing past Robotnik, you left your office and raced into your room. It was the only spot you could think of that you could calm down...

Sitting on your bed, you grabbed your arms in a hug, "What's happening to me?" You hung your head and felt the tears leak out of your eyes.

• • •

Robotnik was gone again, he preferred to do missions on his own again. You couldn't help but feel you'd offended him in some way, but of course, you did. He'd asked you on multiple occasions what happened to you on that day, you lied every time, saying it was just a fluke.  
Now, everything seemed so far away from reality, it was rainy and the air held some tension in it. You were looking forward to a good lightning storm. Stone was getting coffee and you were cleaning up. The metal desks were wet with cleaning supplies, you could see your reflection in them, eyes dull, just like they always were. Not because you were depressed, it was because you'd started production on your latest robot.  
You smiled as you wiped away the cleaning liquid off the desktop. Excited to go back to working on it, although you should wait for Agent Stone to get back from the coffee place. 

Speaking of which, he was back. The door opened behind you and you spun around lightly, ready to take the late from him. 

Stone smiled at you as he handed you the drink, "Why're you in such a good mood today?" 

"Because," You took a sip, "my invention should be done today." 

"Oh?"

"Yeah." You made your way back to your office, being closely followed by the agent, "It's very close, the outer shell needs to be assembled which shouldn't take long, I hope I don't go through any problems, it would set me back a week." Agent Stone was silent as you opened your door to the A.I. mech wolf. It wasn't powered on officially yet if it was, its eyes would glow a neon blue and it could understand human speech.   
It was a true masterpiece.

"Woah!" You could see his face but you knew he was in wonder, "How did you manage to build this without Dr. Robotnik knowing?"

You shrugged, uncomfortable you were now on the topic of your ex, "He doesn't really pay attention to me anymore, you've seen how he is. Narcissistic and an idiot..." You felt the familiar longing for him that always rose when he was talked about, you pushed it away and crossed your arms.

"I mean... is he all that?" Stone asked, standing next to you, "No disrespect but didn't you love him at some point?"

The question took you back, never in the world would you of expected Stone of all people to ask you that. It was natural he wondered since Stone knew you'd been fucking the boss both of you shared but it was still very much unnatural. Your mouth was gaping open slightly, you could feel the stillness of the air on your lips and the metallic taste of your office on your tongue, "Well, no..."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Without warning, Stone dragged you into a kiss, it was deep and it had a hint of desperation hiding in the depths. Pulling back, the Agent grabbed onto your shoulders and looked into your eyes, "We could be together! You've already expressed that you like me and I like you so that's all it is right? Robotnik wouldn't care since you two aren't together anymore..." He stopped when he saw the look of sheer shock on your face and let you go.

"W-What?" You felt an aggression bubble under your skin and you snarled, "You thought that was me liking you?" You laughed out of disbelief, "Did you look past the way that I treated you? I fucking hate you!" You backed away from Stone, who was looking heartbroken, "You ruined my relationship with Ivo, you brainless idiot! He broke up with me because you snitched!" You lowered your voice to a dark tone, pain in your eyes telling you they were glowing again, "And you know what? Snitches get stitches." You weren't going to strike him, but you wanted to, "Leave my sight, pathetic bitch!" You roared.

"I- uh-" Stone whimpered out, stuttering like he was when he first met you, "I'm s-sorry." He managed to say before scurrying out and slamming the door behind him. Leaving you in the darkness.

Feeling the anger rise to your head, you put your hand on the desk where the mech wolf was. Bowing your head and breathing to try and calm yourself down.  
But, you thought of all the things Agent Stone had done, the snitching, the pretending to be your friend, everything. It was like a pencil snapped and you were losing it, grabbing paperweights and tools and throwing them against the partially soundproof walls, managing to hit other things in the process, "That. Stupid. Fucking. Bitch!" Now you didn't know who you were talking about, grabbing a binder full of blueprints, you threw it full force into the far wall with a scream of defiance.

The hole in the wall stopped you from throwing anything else. Instant dread filled your body and you crept your way to look at it. Drywall was cracked and dust was still in the air, making you itch your nose.  
You went to turn around but something caught your eye, was that... paper? You made the decision to peel back the drywall and reach into the hole, grabbing what you thought you saw. You snapped twice to make the lights flicker on, making your target easier to see. Blowing on it, the dust came off in a cloud and you finished wiping them off with your sleeve.

They seemed to be blueprints, the words were written in traditional cursive, making you thing extra hard to read it, to your shock it was by Gerald Robotnik, Ivo's grandfather. Flipping the page over, you gasped.

They were the blueprints for your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a hot mess. I'm not even sure how I managed to finish writing this. My writer's block was very very intense the last couple of weeks but now I guess it's gone. It also may or may not be 3 am and I'm in the shower oops.   
> I promise I'll try and finish this. I never expected it to gain so much traction and I take great pride in this little fic, thank you guys for leaving comments, hilarious and wholesome because it really helped me get necks into writing this. I see every vote/kudo (for the people reading on AO3) and it makes me smile cause I know people enjoy my writing. Thanks for all the love and support <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is very cursed I know, I promise to you I'm not doing this out of my own free will. I'm in a discord server and I mentioned my favorite Sonic character was Eggman 🤡  
> Basically, they wanted this so I have it, baby.
> 
> This is also posted on Wattpad because it’s easier for me to write and edit there. It currently has almost 2k reads.  
> Look, if you see this I'm so so sorry.


End file.
